Homecoming
by laurabryannan1
Summary: Sequel to Wanderings. 1, Jin discusses Mugen. 2, Fuu has two, MuFuu, JinFuu. 3, Mugen is not amused, JinMugen. 4, Jin shares something sweet, 3some. 5, Fuu compares, MuFuu, JinFuu, FuuOC. 6, Mugen discusses good and bad times, JinMugen, 3some.
1. Chapter 1

**Homecoming**  
by Laura Bryannan

Mugen was home and things became immediately complicated, but I didn't care. He was back! That was the only thing that mattered. Thankfully, Fuu helped us bypass the entire who-was-going-to-do-what-to-whom-first issue by dragging us all off to dinner, and I was grateful for that. It was also a relief to not feel angry with her any more. Her honesty with Mugen about her behavior had diffused it immediately.

And, of course, now that he was home I was thankful she'd chosen the inane ways to approach me she had. I'd been feeling so disheartened about his ever returning by that point, if she had simply spoken to me about becoming lovers, I would probably have done so. Instead, her teasing felt insulting, as though she thought I had absolutely no self-control. Or, even worse, that I was incapable of responding to it. But, now that he was home, I was glad she'd literally chased me away the past month because I could welcome him back with a clear conscience. Having Fuu—and I fully intended to have her—would come in due time now that he had returned.

We walked to our usual dining spot, pointing out the local establishments of interest as we went, such as they were. Unfortunately, the teahouse was quite busy, and when we stepped inside all conversation stopped and every pair of eyes turned to us. I nodded to those I knew as we took our seats and Fuu was saying hello, too, as most of the faces were familiar.

"Sensei, Wakana-kun," said Yuan-san, the owner, eyeing Mugen curiously. I introduced them and got the first of what would become the standard response from just about everyone when I did: "Your…partner? Oh…but I thought…" And then they would look at Fuu and blush. It happened over and over again, until it became quite clear how folks viewed my relationship with Fuu all those months. I'd been aware of it. I just didn't care enough to bother about it.

"So, everyone thinks you two are lovers, huh?" Mugen whispered, grinning, after Yuan-san left. "Are you?" We both shook our heads and he raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Why not?" he asked.

"Jin wanted to wait," Fuu replied. "He didn't want us to get together until we were sure we weren't ever going to see you again." He made a 'you're crazy' face at me, but still looked pleased, confirming in my own mind I had made the right choice. "So, Mugen," she continued. "What's with the hair? How come you chopped it off? Was it lice?" He took a swing at her and she ducked it, giggling.

"I joined the crew of a trading ship. That's where I've been the past six months," he said. "One of the cabin boys had a bug up his ass about me. The last thing he did was chop off half of it, so I had to chop off the rest."

"Why did he have a problem with you?" I asked. He looked at me and shrugged his shoulders. "Uh…he didn't have a good reason. He was just a shit," he said. Clearly there was more to the story he wasn't sharing. It wasn't as though he were lying, just not telling the entire truth. I found that very interesting. Disturbing, but interesting. It was the first time I'd ever sensed he wasn't being completely honest with me.

So we shared our first meal together in many long months under the watchful eyes and fascinated ears of our neighbors. The quieter we spoke together, the quieter the room got trying to listen. He'd sailed all the way to Saigon, of all places! His skin was so dark, I didn't have any trouble believing that part of his story. I couldn't take my eyes off him. He looked so fine! He'd put on some weight, and looked truly stunning in Japanese clothes. It made him seem so much more mature, somehow. I found it amusing that fate had put us in each other's color, and wondered what that meant, if anything. The three slashes on his right cheek were still there, and it was obvious they would be with him for the rest of his life, but they just added to how exotic he looked to me. Exotic and eminently desirable.

As he told us stories of life on board the Brightness something started to bother me. I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was something he wasn't saying. Something big. Something important. And he seemed so different: quieter, calmer, his speech more measured and thoughtful. He'd always seemed like a stroke of lightening to me—hot, bright, hair-trigger—an act first, think later type of man. Now he was burning strong and steady, more settled in himself and confident. Not in his old, blustery cock of the walk way either, but as though there was something solid behind it, like a well-banked fire you knew would still be burning in the morning. I was very intrigued.

I looked over at Fuu and saw she was mesmerized as well. I had wondered how I would feel if she turned back to him when he rejoined us, and I could see now I was going to be all right with it. I had wondered if I'd feel jealous, but I didn't. It felt correct, and I was pleased. I suddenly realized I had been afraid she _wouldn't_ turn back to him, so it was a relief to see her look at him with such a dreamy face. I had no idea what we were going to do with each other later, but I honestly felt ready for just about anything. Perhaps he was reading my mind again…

"So," he announced, startling me out of my daydreams. "Are we all gonna get it on tonight or what?" I looked at him and then at her. He did the same. In the end, I realized, it was her decision. She blushed at our gaze, but didn't look down.

"I'm not ready for something like that tonight, guys," she said. "I need to figure things out." I nodded and so did he, and she smiled at us gratefully.

I smiled back and stood up. "Let's continue this conversation somewhere private," I ventured.

We settled our bill and headed home in silence. I walked a little behind the two of them so I could watch him. It still didn't seem quite real, but there he was. He was dressed differently, his hair too short and his sword all wrong, but there was no mistaking the walk. Some small frightened place inside me calmed down to see that it really _was_ him after all.

When we neared the house he turned to us. "I know it's late, but come with me to get my stuff. I don't want to go back there again."

She shook her head. "I'm going to bed, Mugen," she replied. "I've got to be up early. You go ahead, Jin." He grabbed her wrist as she turned to go and kissed her. I cringed and cast a quick glance up and down the street, but thankfully no one appeared to be around. She pushed away after a few moments, giggling, and walked toward the house.

"The gossip around here is going to be _really_ something if you start making out with Fukashi in public," I warned him as we headed down the street.

"She's hot as a boy," he laughed. "I can't believe you didn't fuck her all this time."

"I didn't want you to come home and find that I'd had your woman," I explained.

"Is she my woman?"

"You were the one having a sexual relationship with her, not me," I said. "You laid a claim on her, in my opinion. I wanted to honor that. Plus, the ways she chose to pursue me the past month were…counterproductive."

"That why you were pissed at her today?"

I nodded. "Angry enough to not come home last night."

He snorted and shoved his shoulder into mine as we walked along. "Still disappearing when you get pissed, huh?" I shoved him back, but didn't respond, as the question was rhetorical.

I noticed we were heading into the red-light district closest to our house, about four blocks away. We walked along an alley, and I followed him up a flight of stairs. He opened the door to a small room and lit the lamp. Just a futon and a sack with things spilling out of it on the floor.

"How long have you been living here, Mugen?" I asked. It hurt my heart to see the place. I could hear certain sounds from the rooms nearby and there was no mistaking the kind of establishment it was. It had to be a brothel.

"I've been in Ryukyu three or four weeks, I guess, but I've only been here a little over a week," he said. "I had a room at an inn for a while…didn't know what to do with myself."

Suddenly, out of nowhere a disembodied voice sing-songed. "Muuuuugennnnn-saiiiiiii, where have you been all night?" We'd left the door slightly open and a smiling face peeked inside. One I knew. It was Dohzu! She looked as surprised as I probably did. She eeeped and then gasped, "Shinshi! Oh dear!" I hadn't known what she did for a living, and it certainly didn't make me think any less of her, but she seemed mortified. I realized she'd left this evening before Mugen made his presence known.

He was chuckling, and she was blushing. "Zu-chai," he said smoothly. "I'm moving out. Tell Ayaa to keep the rest of the rent for the week. I guess I'll see you later if you keep training with Jin."

She looked at me again with the most puzzled expression, and then back at him. "You're living with Shinshi? But I thought… But you're so… Oh dear!" And, with that, she bowed to me and ran off. We both laughed while he gathered up his things, and walked back to the house. So, he'd been whoring while we were apart. I found that comforting. Much more comforting than the mystery of what he was keeping secret from me.

As we walked inside, I could see that Fuu had fallen asleep in The Box, still dressed. I turned to him after I closed the door and we kissed for a long while. It was wonderful to do it without an audience, when I could get a good hold of his ass and grind myself into him the way I'd wanted to earlier. I had forgotten how disarming his kisses were, and found myself melting and losing my will to stand. We finally came up for air at some point and I smiled at him in rapturous appreciation.

"Welcome home," I whispered.

"Thanks. I missed you a lot," he whispered back, nibbling on my neck in this lovely way. Then he abruptly stopped and pushed me back. "Hey! I've got something for you," he announced, and promptly grabbed his sack, dumping its contents on the floor. He dug through everything for a moment, then handed me a small box. I looked at him curiously and he motioned for me to open it. I did and couldn't believe my eyes. It was my glasses!

"Oh my god! I don't understand." I sank to my knees next to him, blinking stupidly.

"I found them where we met the assassin dude. I got pulled to walk the pier there before I left for Ryukyu," he said.

I nodded incredulously. "That's where he knocked them off my face. That's where I went down. I looked for them myself the day after we all parted but didn't find them. When did you look? How did you know?" It was still too amazing to believe.

"I looked a few weeks after we split up. I don't know how I knew. Something just kept bugging me to go back there, so I did, and I found them."

As the realityof that sunk in, it hit me in the strangest way, and I felt so moved, so touched, I began to weep. I cried uncontrollably, hiding my head in his lap. He was home! He was back! And there was enough…something…between us that he'd found my glasses. It was all too much, and my heart simply burst. Now that I wasn't being ogled by a bunch of nosy neighbors it could all come out. He stroked my hair and my back as I soaked his hakama, but remained silent. Finally I pulled myself together and managed to speak.

"Forgive me. I feel ashamed."

"Heh, I'm glad to know you're human after all," he said. "You should've seen me bawling like a baby under that tree across the street when I first laid eyes on you." That made me feel better, and I raised my head and smiled at him, sniffing and wiping my eyes. He smiled my favorite Mugen smile back, and that set me off again, so I buried my face in his shoulder and cried some more. It didn't last as long that time. I stopped when I felt him pull the tie off my hair. My body stiffened without my willing it.

"Your hair's so long," he murmured, running his fingers through it. "Let me see it tonight." His stroking felt so nice, I relaxed and decided to not argue with him. It wasn't such a big deal. After a little while, he grabbed a handful and pulled me off his shoulder so we could kiss. I started untying my hakama, and his too. It was strange to have him buried beneath so many layers of clothing. Usually he was easily within reach whenever I chose to grope. He always complained about my clothes and now I could understand why.

I broke the kiss and walked over to my chest of things to search for the oil. I still had it, even though I hadn't used it much in the months we were apart. I brought it back and set it down in front of him.

"What's your pleasure tonight, Mugen?" I asked him, untying the belt to his kimono and his juban. Before he could answer I had my mouth on him. I needed to taste him there and breathe in his scent. He smelled as I remembered, thankfully, and more fearful parts of me calmed down. He moaned in appreciation and lay back. I just played, not trying to make him cum. And then I don't know what got into me, but I felt inspired to move lower. I grabbed his hips and tipped them up, spreading his cheeks with my thumbs so I could take a tentative lick…there. He gasped most wonderfully, which inspired me to continue. It was all right. It wasn't as bad as I'd imagined it would be. In fact, it was very arousing.

"Jin, I don't believe it!" he said, in between his sighs. "Oh man, oh man…so good…ohmygod…feels so good," he was singing. It was most inspiring. I tasted and teased for quite some time, trying different things to see what he liked the best. It appeared he liked everything. I didn't stop until I felt his legs trembling, then I raised my head and sat back. "Fuck me first and I'll do anything you want later, K?" he begged.

I smiled and nodded, untying my own kimono and juban. Pulling him up, I leaned against The Box. "Come sit so I can look at you," I replied.

He got up, dumped some oil over me, straddled my hips and settled himself, both of us shuddering as he did so. Wrapping his legs around my waist, we shifted around to fit just right and I sighed in bliss. It was wonderful to hold him like that again, my hands on his luscious ass once more. You'd think that after being apart for so long we'd be screwing each other's brains out but, amazingly enough, we talked instead. Sitting there impaled in my lap, he had things to say.

"So you wanna fuck her?" he asked, nodding toward Fuu.

"Yes, I believe I do," I replied. "Did you ever have her that way?"

He shook his head and I was surprised. "Nope. I didn't want to make any babies, and she never asked me to anyway," he replied. "She ever ask you?" I nodded and his eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes," I responded. "Once outright and then many ineffectual hints after that. She's afraid of it, and of your…dimensions. She had a very bad first experience. Did you know that?" He shook his head, but his face got impish.

"You ever think of her with the two of us?" I stammered a bit and he crowed. "You have! I knew it! Oh man. You take the back door cuz you're thinner and I'll take the front and…" He wiggled his eyebrows up and down and I had to laugh. It was ludicrous.

"That I cannot imagine, Mugen. Practically virgin Fuu in between us both? No, I've never fantasized about such a thing," I said honestly.

"But that's what fantasies are for," he protested.

"Well I guess my mind needs a certain amount of plausibility to find pleasure in a fantasy, and I just can't ever see such a thing happening."

"Too bad for you, I guess. Well, what _have_ you fantasized about? What seems plausible?" he asked. I hesitated and he poked me with his finger. "Come on…tell me!"

"I can see the three of us together if you are in the middle…or perhaps even me," I answered, and his eyes lit up, nodding in appreciation.

"Yeah, that would be good too. I could definitely get into that. So, who's gonna fuck her first?"

"I believe that should be her decision, don't you?" I replied.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Most gals are persuadable, given the right persuasion. If she's outright asked you, maybe you should try first. I'll bet she'll let me after that if she sees how fun it is."

"You wouldn't mind me taking her first?" I asked, surprised at his apparent lack of jealousy about the entire matter.

"Nah. I just wanna do it with her. Whatever it takes to get there is cool by me," he replied. Well, that certainly made things interesting.

He squirmed in my lap and began to laugh. "I guess you like that idea, huh? You're dancing in there. I can feel it," he said, leering at me. I grabbed his head and kissed him to shut him up. I could feel him chuckling, though, and when I let him go he still was. "So the ice man finally got the hots for Fuu," he teased.

I was irritated enough by his comment to lash out. "Yes. And who do you have the hots for?"

He gasped and stared at me open-mouthed. I didn't know why I said it, but his response proved there _was_ someone. I was as shocked as he. He stammered a few nothings, then looked down, fidgeting. It was so unlike him, I could only stare in wonder. Then he took a deep breath and looked at me.

"The captain of the Brightness. He was really my type, and really hot, and really good to me the time I was on board," he stated.

I could feel a knot tighten itself around my heart, and steeled myself. "Were you lovers?" I asked, fearing the answer. Mugen's feelings for this man were so clear, it was hard to witness. If they'd been lovers too….

"Nope. He let me know that door was open, but I didn't walk through it myself and he didn't make me either," he said with pride in his voice. The pain in my heart mercifully dissolved, for the most part. "I got you to thank for that one," he continued, smiling at me in this way that made me fear I'd start crying again. So I kissed him some more, trying to stay in the moment and not let myself obsess about this captain person he was in love with. To accomplish that, I was going to have to do more than sit there.

"How do you want to get laid, Mugen?" I asked, grabbing his hips and rotating them over mine so that everything moved together so…nicely.

He purred for me and decided, "Just like this, but screw me into the floor."

I lifted him off my lap and he stretched back, his kimono fanning out on either side of him. Shrugging off my own, I scooped up his knees and began to thrust, taking it slow but pushing all the way in each time. He was being so sweetly Mugeny in his responses—moaning and swearing the way he always does as we moved together—it was both arousing and comforting at the same time, which was a heady combination.

Oh, it was him, it was him! I had moments when the reality of it would dawn on me anew, and I would feel so breathtakingly happy. I couldn't believe that after all those long lonely months of thinking about it, I was finally doing it. I was actually fucking him. It was amazing. I was stroking slow and steady, and it was feeling so good. And then he began to say the most wonderful things:

"Ahhh, Jin……nobody but you……no one's had me but you……no one but you…." Oh yes, it felt _very_ good to hear him say such things!

"You are mine, Ryukyu Mugen," I declared, shoving him hard for emphasis. "Mine, mine, mine.…" I chanted in time to my thrusts.

He opened his eyes and looked at me with the most alluring smile I've ever seen. "Ain't that what I just said?"

Clamping his legs around me so tightly I couldn't move, he ran his hand through my hair and used it to pull me into a kiss, clenching me inside as well,to make his point. My state of arousal wasn't going to allow me to stay still for long, however, and soon I was rocking against him. He loosened his death grip on my hips, allowing me more movement, and I moaned my thanks and screwed him into the floor, as he so delicately put it.

No more waiting, no more talking, no more teasing. I fucked him hard and fast, vaguely thankful that my loose hair was becoming enough of a bother that it distracted me from cumming before he did—falling in my face, my mouth, sticking to everything because I was so sweaty—I remembered why I liked it tied back all the time.

In any event, I could feel him tightening up inside and clenching his jaw the way he always did before he came, so I stopped trying to hold back and let myself go. When his arm moved over his face his sleeve slid up and I saw the scar—my name carved there on his arm—and I lost it. I pounded into him over and over as I came, felt the warmth of his release on my belly and knew he had as well. It was so amazingly sweet. I lay on his chest relaxing my body, waiting to get my breath back, his hands lazily stroking along my spine. It was gentle, lulling, and I sighed in wonder at the happiness I felt.

I enjoyed his petting for a long while, but eventually reality began to loom. "I should go to bed," I finally announced. "I have to work in the morning."

I could feel him chuckling and wondered what was so funny. "Rest for a while, if you want," he said quietly. "I can't promise I'm gonna leave you alone though. I ain't had my fill. It's been too long." I smiled but didn't open my eyes. I did need to rest for just a little while….

I woke up because I'd been having the strangest dream, of this dragon that came out of a cave and encircled me like a snake. And when it opened its mouth this enormous split tongue was already between my thighs and….

Startled, barely awake, I realized someone was rimming me. I was lying on my back and Mugen was rimming me. Not dragon, Mugen. Mugen was home. How wonderful! And I was as helpless as I'd always been when he did that to me. It was just too good for this earth, and I could do nothing but lay there and receive it as I slowly woke up. After a while I felt his finger go in. Ooooh yes, very nice. The knuckles on his fingers, so large…I could always feel them as they moved around inside me. And he was so skilled at it—so gentle and yet…not. After a long luscious tease he slid in another, and I moaned in appreciation. But then came the strangest thing. It was almost as though the temperature in the room dropped. Something was wrong. He was…angry?

"Who's been fucking you?" he said sharply.

I shook my head. "No one, Mugen. I've not been with anyone since the last time we were together."

"But you're open," he insisted, frowning. "If no one's had you, how can you be so ready? You should be tight as a virgin after eight months."

Finally it dawned on me and I groaned, hiding my face in my hands. How could I be so stupid to believe he wouldn't know? Of _course_ he would know! He mistook my groan for an admission I imagine and withdrew his fingers, sitting back, looking at me with an expression that could have frozen water.

There was nothing to be done. I was going to have to own up to it. I stood up and walked over to my chest, got it out and gave it to him. He looked at it open-mouthed, then at me, his eyes big as moons—and burst out laughing. I just sighed and waited, figuring it was going to take a while before he stopped. I was correct.

He finally steadied himself and wiped his eyes. "Where the hell did you get that?" he asked, still chuckling.

"I worked in a brothel for two months, and it was one of the many strange gifts I received when I left," I replied. It was a phallus, a polished wooden one. Proof that Spirit moves in the most amazing ways, it was just about as thick as he was. And, yes, I'd found it…comforting at times in the long months without him.

"Oh man. I don't know what it means that they gave you something like that, but boy does it make me hot to think of you playing with it," he panted. "You actually jacking off these days?"

"Yes, sometimes," I whispered. He nodded his approval and reached for me again, working his fingers in such a way that my back arched involuntarily. He leaned down near my face and watched me as I danced to the tune he was playing in there. "I wanna fuck you," he said huskily. "I wanna fuck that lily white ass of yours till you scream for mercy."

I shuddered. The words…dissolved me. "Please," was all I could manage to say.

And so he did. And I screamed for mercy before he was finished. When I've already cum once, it takes a lot more work to coax another out of me, and the same was obviously true for Mugen. He stayed hard for so long, filled me up so full, I was reduced to total incoherency. But I do remember whimpering and begging for release at some point. When he finally began to stroke me I writhed and cried out, probably waking Fuu but there was nothing to be done. And when I came it shook me so deeply I almost started sobbing again.

He leaned down, panting against my neck. "Jin-nii," he whispered, and I thought I would lose it completely. It had been so long since anyone called me that, I felt profoundly touched. It was all so lovely, but I was feeling completely overwhelmed and exhausted. I looked out the window and my heart sank to see that the sun was going to be up within a few hours. We'd been messing around the entire night. He kissed me and I floated there in his arms until he let me go, then he slowly backed out and pushed me onto my side. Throwing a blanket over us, he spooned up to my back in that blessedly familiar way, and that's all I remember.

It seemed I had just closed my eyes when I heard Fuu calling my name and felt a hand brushing hair off my face. "Jin," she whispered. "Are you going to work today? You should get up." I groaned and rubbed my eyes. I tried opening them a bit and groaned some more. It was morning already. I sat up, grateful the blanket was still covering me, and looked at her bleary eyed. She handed me a cup of tea and I smiled gratefully. "You guys pulled a late one," she observed.

I nodded and cleared my throat. "I hope we didn't wake you," I said honestly, and she blushed in a way that made me think we probably had. I turned to look at him sprawled half on the futon and half off, only one corner of the blanket affording him any modesty. It was such a wonderful sight, I offered a prayer of thanks to see it. Last night had not been a dream. He'd found his way back to us.

"I hate to leave him here alone all day when he's just got back," she said. I felt the same, and said so, but there was nothing to be done. I intended to ask for the day off tomorrow, but I had to go in today, and I knew she did too.

"He'll probably sleep for most of the day anyway, lucky shit." Oh, how I longed to lay back down and do the same. "Fuu, my dear, I need to get dressed. Can you go hide somewhere for a few minutes?"

"You mean you're not going to let me watch?" she teased, as she wandered into her room. I had a quick wash and decided to forget about shaving that morning. There was no time to do my kata either. I figured I had enough of a workout last night to forgive myself the lack of discipline, and found it pleasant to be aching in places that never ached when I did my kata.

And then I remembered. My glasses! He'd found them and where did I put them last night? I dug under his clothes and there they were. That part of last night was real too. Putting them back on again felt…I don't know…it was as though our entire journey flashed through my mind in a single moment. I couldn't believe I was standing in my own house with Mugen and Fuu, wearing my glasses again. It was like being in the past yet still so wonderfully in the present. And oh, it was good to be able to see again!

"You decent?" she called and I told her I was ready. When she caught sight of me in my glasses she gasped and I could see her eyes getting misty. I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her along with my arm around her waist.

"Come on, Kashi-chan, come on. We're probably late already. I'll tell you the story on the way."

She allowed herself to be led, and by the time we hit the street the tears stopped threatening. "I left him a note," she said. "_At work. Back later. Welcome home. _ You think he'll be alright?"

"Yes, I do. Are you alright?"

I looked at her and she smiled at me. "Yes, I'm alright," she said. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright as well," I replied. "Tired, but otherwise quite alright. Um…Fuu…I won't be hurt if you turn back to him. I want you to know that."

She looked at me searchingly. "Do you want me to turn back to him?"

"Yes. He still desires you. I hope you can let him back into your life," I told her honestly.

She nodded and looked thoughtful. "And you? What do you want?" she asked, not looking at me.

"I still desire you as well." I could tell by the blush on her cheeks that she was pleased. "We'll figure something out, all right?" I continued.

She looked up at me and smiled. "OK," was all she said. When we were at the door of her workplace she grabbed my sleeve and I turned to her. She rose on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on my cheek. "Life is pretty good, isn't it?" she said, still smiling.

"Yes. It most definitely is," I agreed.

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Homecoming II**  
by Laura Bryannan

Well, I guess this has probably been the second most intense week of my life. I'm still not sure what to make of everything. I'm happy, I'm scared, I'm confused, I'm one messed up girl. And it all began with my act of total retardation, coming onto Jin. To this day, I don't know what I was thinking, to flash him the way I did. But I didn't realize until it was too late what a horrible mistake it was.

When Jin walked out the door I didn't know what to think. I felt humiliated and stupid, but it wasn't until it got late and he still wasn't home that I really started to freak out. I stayed up hour after hour, thinking, _surely he'll be home in just another minute._ The later it got, the more I believed it had to be true. He just _had_ to come home! Well, he didn't. And then it dawned on me for the first time how much I 'd been taking him for granted. How I 'd been playing little games with him, not really getting that he was a free agent. There was nothing keeping him from walking away from me forever. He'd made no promises to stick around.

So those thoughts started making me feel really scared. What if he never came back? What if I'd made him so angry he just took off? What if he showed up saying he was going to move out? I was too shocked about the situation to even cry, and I stared into the fire for hours, telling myself the most horrible things were going to happen. I finally fell asleep out of pure exhaustion, right there in The Box.

When I woke up the next morning, I didn't open my eyes right away. I was too afraid to look and see he was still gone. I listened and he was not in the room, I couldn't hear him working out in the backyard, and my heart sank. Sure enough, I peeked and everything was exactly as I left it last night. He had not come home. I dashed around getting ready, hoping to see him on the street heading to work. I didn't. What a horrible day it was, the time seemed to drag by. A terrifying unknown weighed on my heart—_would he come home?_

Finally work was over and I raced to the house. Nodding to the handful who'd gathered early, I went inside and positioned myself at the window to watch for him. When I finally saw him coming down the street I almost started crying. I prayed, _please make him come inside, please let me be able to apologize to him before class._ My prayers didn't get answered though. I saw him notice me but he didn't acknowledge me at all. His eyes moved on and he continued talking to whoever he was talking to. My guts were quaking and my knees were literally trembling, but I plastered a smile on my face and made myself go out there. I said hi to my classmates and Jin nodded to me, looking coolly polite.

"Shi-chan," he said.

"Sensei," I replied, and he looked away. I always called him Sensei in public. It seemed weird to call him Jin in front of other people, for some reason.

Anyway, I took my place and class began soon after. By the time training was over, I wasn't feeling as bad. He was home. I kept telling myself he probably wouldn't take off forever and disappoint his students. It would be hard to wait until he returned from the bathhouse to beg for his forgiveness, but it was going to feel so good when I could finally do it. The possibility of his not coming home after his bath was too horrifying to indulge, so I made myself stop thinking about it.

Class was finally over, and I was impatiently waiting for people to go away when I heard this voice. A voice that gave me chills up my back. "Who's the shinshi of this candyass dojo anyway?" It couldn't be! I turned and saw this man. Everything was wrong except the face, but the face was definitely Mugen's, and my knees gave out. I was staring, open-mouthed, looking back and forth between the two of them, and watched Jin make the same cognition. When he realized it was Mugen he dropped his katana. Jin actually _dropped_ his katana! I cringed to hear it clatter on the hard dirt of the yard. And then you could have knocked me over with a feather when Jin kissed him right in front of everybody!

I think that's when I started losing it. The reality of the situation dawned on me. Oh just great. Jin's angry with me and now there's absolutely no reason why he'll ever turn my way again. I heard him introduce Mugen as his partner and my heart sank. Yes, they're partners. Yes, they have each other and I am nothing, nothing, nothing. I couldn't bear it and the tears wouldn't stop. Of all the days for Mugen to come home, it had to be that day. I cursed my stupidity and my fate. I was the most miserable girl in the world, I assure you. I collapsed there in a puddle and cried and cried.

Facing Mugen inside the house was too bizarre for words. It was really him! Even though his hair looked awful and he was dressed like a grown-up, it was his lap. It was his scent. It was his arms around me. All the memories of our journey rushed through me and they added to my feelings of unhappiness and confusion. I could cry in his arms, and that was about it. Later, when he kissed me, it was so strange. It was Mugen, all right! But even though it was very nice, I started getting scared. Was he going to expect us to pick up where we left off? As soon as I thought it I realized I couldn't do it. I wasn't there anymore. I didn't want to be sexual with him. For all sorts of reasons, I decided I was not going to turn away from Jin just because Mugen was home again.

I heard Jin come in and immediately tried to pull myself together. I realized it might be my only chance to say anything to him, so I wanted to make it good. I blurted out my confession and then felt so embarrassed I started crying again. I was terrified to face him. I was too afraid he wasn't going to forgive me, so when he thanked me I felt so relieved. I raised my head and looked at him and he was smiling at me! Maybe he didn't hate me after all. When he talked about leaving Mugen and me alone, I almost laughed out loud. There was no way I wanted him to do that. I didn't want to be with Mugen, and I didn't want to get into any situation that might give him the impression I did. Thank goodness they both let me talk them into going out, and I bypassed that sticky situation for the time being.

The madness of our neighbor's reaction at the teahouse continued at work the next day. I walked in and everyone jumped me, asking how I was doing, if I was all right. It took me a second before I realized folks thought I was devastated because Mugen showed up—that I'd been heartlessly tossed aside.

"Shinshi and that man…they're really together?" Yunta asked. I nodded and she offered the typical response. "But I thought the two of you were…um…."

"Nope," I replied. "Sensei and Mugen have been together forever. I know everyone thought we were lovers, but we're not." _Unfortunately,_ I thought. She nodded and looked pleased, which I thought was kind of strange, but then Kanna showed up and told us all to get busy so we did, and that was that.

When I got home from work that evening, I got the shock of my life. First of all, the mess they'd left in the morning—clothes everywhere, Mugen's stuff all over the floor—had been straightened up. And I smelled food! Something had been cooking. How could that be?

There was Mugen, snoring in The Box, and I could see two pots sitting near the hearth. I was totally mystified, compelled to peek inside them both to find rice in one and some kind of very yummy-smelling stew in the other. I stuck my finger in, tasted, and decided it was as yummy as it smelled! How did it get there? Did Mugen cook it? It had to be, but I honestly had a hard time believing it. In all our months together, he had never lifted a finger to do anything except fight and eat.

I put our biggest pot of water on the fire for my bath, shook my head in wonder and went outside to wait for Jin. When he showed up, I had to smile. It was so strange and wonderful to see him wearing his glasses again. The poor guy looked like he'd been up all night, which of course he had.

I took him aside. "Go in the house for a moment," I said. He looked at me strangely, and I shoved him toward the door. "Go on. You won't believe it!"

He did and then came out a few moments later, looking as mystified as me. "Did he cook that?" he asked.

"Well, I sure didn't," I replied.

"It smells good, even," he said, smiling in this funny, surprised way.

"It tastes good, too. I checked."

He harrumphed and shook his head. "Amazing," was all he said.

So folks showed up for training like they usually did, in greater numbers than usual. I decided the gossip about Mugen had made its way around the neighborhood, and everyone wanted to check the situation out. People were still eyeing me strangely and watching Jin as well, hoping to find evidence of a lover's quarrel or some other drama, I suppose. About halfway through class, Mugen came out of the house and sat by the door to watch. It was funny to see how he distracted people, and I could tell that Jin didn't particularly like it. Finally, it was clear he'd had enough.

He looked over at Mugen, who gave him a mock salute. "Why don't you come over here and show all the nice people what you can do, Mugen?" he called out. Mugen's eyebrows raised, and he considered it. He nodded and went inside for a moment, then came out with his sword. He walked over to Jin with this most evil grin on his face, and I thought, _uh oh, this is going to be something._ I was right.

"What, you want me to kick your ass in front of all your students?" he challenged.

Jin's eyes narrowed and he smiled the kind of smile I wouldn't want to see directed at me. "Yes Mugen," he said icily. "Kick my ass."

And they began. I hadn't seen them fight like that for so long it brought tears to my eyes, even though I used to hate it when they did it before. I realized I hadn't seen Jin move like that since then, either. Wei-san was an amazing fighter, especially considering how old he was, but he sure wasn't Mugen. It was fun to hear the gasps and murmurs of the people around me as they came after each other. The ring of every block or parry carried through the neighborhood, bringing more curiosity seekers.

Every time Mugen pulled one of his classic moves there were sounds of appreciation. Every time Jin blocked or countered him, there were more. Whether he'd done it on purpose or not, Jin was smart to challenge Mugen to a fight. It was impressive to see. The dance was so intricate, so lightning quick, I was ooh-ing and ahh-ing along with everyone else.

"I've never seen Shinshi move so fast," said someone at my side.

A few folks turned to me as they heard. I nodded enthusiastically. "Only Mugen's got the skills to fight him like that," I said proudly.

I did feel proud of them, I realized. I could see that people were looking at Mugen differently. Yesterday he'd been cast as the home wrecker. Today he was turning into something else. The fight went on and on, the balance between them still intact, even after all these months. I felt so sorry for Jin, though. I knew how tired he was, and yet he held his ground and got in some of his own. It was so exhilarating to watch them!

And then…I can't even remember exactly how it happened. But Jin feinted to the right and Mugen moved exactly into range, Jin pivoted and then…_THWAP!_ The flat of Jin's katana hit Mugen square across the butt and he yelped in surprise. The crowd roared in appreciation, clapping and laughing. I did too, I couldn't help it. It was great!

"Loosing your edge, Mugen?" Jin teased. Mugen rubbed his butt and gave him this look…well, I saw its impact: Jin's knees got a little wobbly for a moment and then he steadied himself again. "You've been training with someone from the continent," he observed.

Mugen's eyebrows raised and he nodded. "So have you."

They stood there, panting, looking at each other with such obvious appreciation it was almost embarrassing to watch. People gave them all of three seconds before they began crowding around, clapping Jin on the back and complimenting Mugen on his fighting prowess. There was a little gang of guys hanging on him already, begging him to teach them how he moved like that.

I stood apart watching it all, feeling happy, which was pretty amazing considering how awful I'd been feeling at this same time yesterday. It was really fun to listen to all the scattered bits of conversation around me.

"Can you believe that?" … "Wasn't it something?" … "Never seen anything like it in my life!"

"Shinshi really holds back with Wei-sai, huh?" … "The guy seems like such an asshole, but maybe I can see what Shinshi sees in him."

"So they weren't lovers after all. I'm surprised." … "Me too, considering they share a daisho. Isn't that odd?" … "Oh, I think it's adorable!"

The last one surprised me. I'd never thought about what it might look like, that Jin had the katana and I had the wakazashi of my father's daisho. I guess Jin never cared what it looked like either. People are silly, I decided.

So finally all the excitement was over and the men headed off to the bathhouse. I snuck back inside and decided a little eensy bit of stew wouldn't be missed, it smelled so good, so I had a little nibble and took my bath…finally! Mugen's arrival had disrupted our routines yesterday and I didn't get one, so it felt great. Eventually they made it home and it was so lovely to eat together with no one around to gawk and gossip. We poked Mugen about making dinner, considering how good it was. I think we were still having a hard time believing it.

"I spent most of the journey below decks prepping for the cook," he told us. "My guts were too messed up to do anything more heavy duty. I learned how to make lots of shit." He shrugged his sleeve up and showed us his left wrist and I saw a familiar sight. Covered in little scars from inevitable slips of the knife, his arm and hand bore the marks of the prep cook.

I nodded and did the same, and he laughed. "It's what I do too," I said, smiling, noting Jin's wince. I knew it was something about my job he hated, and now to see the same marks on Mugen…. It touched me in this weird way, and I found myself unhappy about it. So we shared a mark after all. What did it mean that I shared a mark with Mugen but not with Jin? Well, I decided it didn't mean anything, and shrugged it off.

We thanked him profusely for the wonderful dinner and then I saw the sign of my doom: Jin got up and lay down in The Box. _Oh no!_ Sure enough, he was out practically the moment his head hit the futon. I got his blanket and covered him, just to have something to do. I didn't want to be face to face with Mugen, but I didn't have any choice. It kind of made me mad.

"So that's interesting we've been in the same line of work," he said. I nodded, but didn't know what else to say. It got a little weird for a while and then he finally spoke again. "You mad I'm cutting in on your action?"

I looked at him and shook my head. "There was nothing happening between Jin and me. I wanted there to be, but there wasn't. He was waiting for you and now you're here. I'm glad for him. He missed you a lot." I hoped I'd given him enough goodies that he'd leave me alone. He nodded slowly and looked thoughtful. I have to say, I found this new Mugen a little disconcerting. It made me realize a shameful thing: that part of his appeal for me was that I felt just a little bit better than him. Even though I was way younger than he was, I was more educated, I was more civilized. Oh, I don't know. I guess I looked down on him a little.

So facing this quiet Mugen, who had cleaned up and cooked us dinner. Who was he? I didn't know. I found him intriguing, but I didn't want to find him intriguing, so that made me mad too. And, if I really wanted to be honest with myself, I felt intimidated by him. There was something really intense about him now, and it was almost scary.

"He said he took off on you the night before I showed up." It was true, so I looked at him and nodded, wondering why he brought it up. "I was bummed to learn he's still pulling that kinda shit. He always disappears when he's pissed. He's done it to me lots of times."

You know, it really made me feel better to hear him say that! _You mean, it's not just me he takes off on?_ I smiled at him gratefully. "I was really scared when he didn't come home," I whispered. "I didn't know what I'd do if he left."

"Yeah, I been there," he said and, again, it made me feel better. Poop. When did Mugen turn into a sane person? It was too weird. "So, you're waiting for him, huh?"

It wasn't a question and I was amazed. Was he going to make this easy for me? "Yes. Although I'm beginning to think I'll wait forever, now that you're home."

He smiled ruefully. "Maybe now that I'm home it won't be forever."

My heart started beating faster. I waited for him to say more, but he didn't. I peeked at him and he was looking at me strangely, in a way I've never seen him look at me before. If it hadn't seemed like the most ridiculous thing in the world, I would have said he looked jealous. He was weighing something in his mind, I could tell.

"I've told him I'm OK with it," he finally said, and I gasped.

"You did? You're not hurt that's what I want?" I asked incredulously.

He snorted. "That's two different questions," he replied. "I told him I was OK with it. How I feel about it is something else. I'm OK with it. Leave it at that."

I was dying to know more, but I didn't know how to ask him, so we just sat there for a while. I saw him look over at Jin and sigh. "So you don't want to wake him up like we prolly did to you last night?" he asked.

I smiled. They _had_ bothered me a few times last night, but I didn't mind. I had forgotten how much it was a part of my life during our journey. I'd wake up in the middle of the night to the rhythmic slap of skin against skin, or hear them whispering to each other and feel like all was right with the world. I felt safe knowing they were in the room a few feet away doing their thing. Usually I'd barely wake up, hear them carrying on, roll over and immediately crash again. But last night Mugen had been laughing so loud and so long, I really woke up. It made me smile to hear him. I hadn't heard him laugh so much since Jin tried to fish that one day.

"Um…what was so funny?" I asked.

His eyes got big and he shook his head. "Don't think I should tell you. Sorry." I made a face at him, but I knew there wasn't any point in bothering him about it. They kept each other's secrets too well. And as for what I heard after the laughing stopped…well, I had to admit that no matter how much I wanted Jin, I'd never be able to make him sound like _that_ when we made love.

Mugen poked me with his toe and startled me out of my daydreams. "So, you really don't want to get it on like we used to before?"

I shook my head and felt guilty because, even though I didn't want to do that, there _was_ something I wanted from him. "Would you snuggle with me? No one's held me since you last did, so I'm kinda starved for it." He smiled and held out his arm, so I came over and leaned against him. He pulled me onto his lap and it felt so nice. I couldn't believe it, but it seemed like he was going to accept my not wanting to make love with him. "Thanks for being so understanding about how I feel," I said.

He sighed. "Don't got much choice, do I?" I was amazed that he seemed bummed. It had always felt like Jin was his primary interest and I was just an afterthought, so I hadn't considered that he'd actually be unhappy about it. We sat there watching the fire together for a long time and then I felt his hand on my chin. He pulled my face up to his and kissed me, and some of my resolve started to crumble. Mugen's such a good kisser, I felt myself responding to him even though I didn't want to, so I pushed myself away and got up.

"I'm sorry, Mugen."

He looked at me, clearly thinking about something. The expression on his face was impish enough to make me nervous. "Would you be with me while I do myself?" he finally asked.

"Uh…be with you?" I didn't know what he meant. I didn't know if I wanted to know.

"Yeah. Will you watch me?" He gestured with his hand and it became all _too_ clear.

"I don't think so, Mugen."

"Oh come on! Don't watch then. Just be here with me," he insisted. It was weird, but I felt like he really needed me to say yes. He was hurt by my rejection and he was testing me. So I said yes, having no idea what I was saying yes to. He smiled and untied his hakama. When he stood up I was struck again by how amazing it was to see him looking like a proper Japanese man lounging around at home in the evening. His new kimono really looked great on him.

He dug through Jin's stuff for a moment and sat back down, leaning against The Box with a towel and a little jar of oil in his hand. "Might as well do it nice," he said looking at me in this way that made me blush. I had to move along or I was going to do something dumb. I got up and went around the corner of The Box, so that we couldn't see each other anymore, and I heard him laughing. "I'll just have to be extra loud then."

"Oh, shut up and get going," I told him. The sooner we got through this the sooner I could escape to my room and take care of myself. All was quiet for a little while, and then he began to say things.

"You know…you've got the tastiest pussy of any gal I ever ate. I like to think about doing that to you when I do this." There was a pause for a little while and then he continued. It made me squirm to hear him. "I always had to start deep inside, cuz if I went after your clit too fast you'd always get tickly and push me away. I'd pull you open with my thumbs and taste way in there. You always let me start like that. If I took my time there, you'd let me do anything."

Oh yes, I remembered. His words were turning me on so much, I sat there transfixed, hoping he'd say more. It felt so strangely flattering! I could hear the sounds of his…activity, at that point—the rhythm of his oil-slicked hand.

"I like to think of the three of us together." He did? All three of us?

"It would be nice to fuck Jin while he's fucking you." Oh my! I practically fainted when he said that. I reached for myself without even thinking about it. Such amazing images flashed through my head. Images I had never thought of before. Jin in the middle? Oh my!

"I know he wants to fuck you." _He does?!?_ I was feeling short of breath. Mugen said it, it must be so! They must have talked about it. I was ecstatic. Praying he'd say more, I untied my hakama to give my hands a little maneuvering room.

"I think we could make him really happy between the two of us."

Oh, yes, it was a lovely thing to consider—to be with them while they played. The pictures in my mind were so erotic, something in my breathing must have given me away.

"You touching yourself, Fuu?"

I froze for a moment and turned my head. Nope, I couldn't see him—the frame blocked my view—and he couldn't see me. "Yes," I whispered.

"Don't stop. Are you all wet?"

Ooooh, such a question! I _had_ to keep going. I was too horny not to. "Yes."

He sighed, and I could hear his rhythm get a little faster. Mine did too.

"Sweet!" he sighed again. "So fucking sweet. Do you have a finger inside you?"

I felt my face get hot. How did he know? I felt strangely compelled to answer and was dying from horniness. "Yes."

He growled and moaned a little bit. "Oh yeah! Put in another one, K? Or even two…." He sounded like he did when he was getting pretty close to cumming and that made me even closer too, so I thought I'd give him a present.

"I'll put two, cuz you're so thick."

I heard him gasp, and then really start to purr. He was sounding so yummy over there, I couldn't hold myself back anymore and started cumming, trying to stay as silent as I could. Don't know how well I succeeded, though.

"Oh, girl," he sang and then I heard the sounds I remembered so well—the rhythmic moans of a Mugen orgasm. I lay there gathering my wits, listening to his breathing come back to normal, wondering what in the world I'd just done. It felt really good, but I wasn't sure if I should have done it or not. Oh well, it was too late now.

I realized I should beat a hasty exit to my room before he was ambulatory, so I pulled my kimono closed and stood up. Unfortunately, he did too. He walked over to me and I couldn't look him in the eye. Grabbing my right wrist, he pulled my hand up to his face, inhaling.

"Mugen!" I shrieked, pulling it away once I realized what he was doing.

He leered at me, and I just know I blushed. "Mmmmm, smells nice," he said. "Wanna sniff my hand?" he asked, chuckling, as he caught me up in a hug and nibbled on my neck.

"No, I don't! Mugen, let me go!" I insisted, trying to push myself away.

"OK, OK," he said, releasing me. "Thanks for playing, Fuu. I feel better now. Don't you?"

I scowled, and he laughed at me as I stomped off to my room, refusing to look at him. "Good night, Mugen," I said.

"Night." He was still laughing. A little bit later I peeked out into the main room and saw him crawl into The Box with Jin, snuggling up to his back the way he always did. Thinking about it, I was cursing my fickle self for allowing him to pull me into his game like that. But I had to admit, it sure was hot, and I _did_ feel better now that I'd let off a little steam, so to speak.

Yes, my life got crazier and crazier. I had to keep pinching myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. The next night we were all sitting around after dinner and the air between them was so smoky and electric, I decided I'd wander off to bed and leave them to it. I consoled myself that it might be fun to listen if I didn't fall asleep first. So I said my goodnights and wasn't surprised that neither of them tried to talk me into sticking around. I had just snuggled into bed when I heard someone at the doorway.

"Fuu?" Jin said quietly. I turned my head and could see him standing there in his kimono, no hakama. That, by itself, got my attention, and I think my breath caught. Even though hanging out in a kimono was totally proper for a man in a Japanese home, Jin always wore his hakama.

"May I come in?" I said yes and tried to keep my jaw from dropping as he walked over and knelt by my futon. "I would like to apologize for how I behaved the other night, not coming home the way I did. Mugen reminded me that I have a bad habit of withdrawing when I'm angry, and it's a trait I promised to work on. I didn't do very well by that promise the other night and I'm sorry for that. It must have worried you."

_To put it mildly,_ I thought. "Well, I'm sorry I was being so obnoxious. I don't know what got into my head," I said, cringing.

"I'm glad you were, Fuu, because we could both welcome him back with a clear conscience. And now that he's home…." He paused and I held my breath. "Perhaps we can get to know each other better, as they say."

So Mugen was telling the truth! I wanted to scream right then and there. I wanted to jump up and down and dance around the room. Thankfully, I was able to maintain my decorum. "I'd like that, Jin," I whispered.

"Good," he said, smiling, and he leaned down to kiss me—not on the forehead, either. It was gentle and chaste, but only at first. I practically swooned when he opened his mouth slightly and I felt his tongue trace my upper lip. I opened mine to let him in and it was so sweet. Kissing Jin is just the best thing in the world. At some point, I felt his hand cradle my head, and his thumb trace my ear a little bit but he didn't touch me otherwise. All too soon, it seemed, he pulled back.

"I should let you go to sleep," he said. "Good night, Fuu."

"Good night," I said. We smiled at each other, and then he stood up and left. I was so ecstatic, I'm amazed I was able to fall asleep.

And that's how it's been this past week. Every night after I go to bed, Jin comes in, I lay my head in his lap and we chat, often while he's tracing my fingers with his own, or petting me in all the sweet ways he used to way back when. I love it! Then we'll make out a bit, say our good nights and I go to sleep a happy girl. I know that at some point we're going to actually do it, and the thought of it fills me with lust and fear and so much excitement I can think of nothing else sometimes.

But then, last night, he said something that hit me really strangely. We were talking about how different Mugen seemed, and how we both found him even more fascinating than we did before. Jin was so blissed out that Mugen was home, it was really endearing to watch. I loved seeing him so happy. Any time Mugen was the topic of conversation, he'd get this look on his face—this little smile that wouldn't go away—and his skin would often flush. Not that he was blushing, but just alive, I guess. Anyway, this time he looked troubled so I was immediately curious.

"He's in love with the captain of the ship he crewed for, you know," he told me.

I felt my blood run cold. I couldn't believe it! Knowing Mugen, I immediately thought the worst. "Were they lovers?" I asked. He shook his head and I felt relieved. "How do you know?"

He smiled in this rueful way and sighed. "The man's presence is all over him. He can't speak of his experiences on that ship without trying so hard _not_ to speak of him, the hole in the story gapes like a wound. In many ways, I believe this man still has his heart."

I was incredulous. I was indignant. "I can't believe that, Jin!" I tried to reassure him, and myself too. "He's here, isn't he? He could have stayed with the guy but he didn't. That means something, doesn't it?" He shrugged his shoulders and looked so resigned, my heart sank. If Jin felt this man had Mugen's heart, he probably did. "Well, what do you know about the guy?" I asked.

"Very little. Mugen described him as, '_totally hot, totally my type and really good to me.'_ I was too stunned at the time to press him further."

"Are you afraid he'll leave? Has he hinted he wants to?" The second those words came out of my mouth I became terrified he might. The importance of him in my life, in our lives, became so apparent to me in that moment I shuddered in fear.

Jin shook his head. "No, thankfully, he hasn't. But you're voicing my own fears as well. I don't know why I felt moved to tell you. Perhaps it's become enough of a burden on my heart, I didn't want to carry it alone anymore. It was selfish of me, I suppose."

"I'm glad to know," I assured him. I was, too. I suddenly felt very protective of my little family, and decided to make Mugen feel as welcome as I could. "Why don't you try to find out more about him? If you do, you have to promise to tell me everything, and then we'll figure out what to do together, OK?"

"All right," he said with a sly smile. "Two against one. The odds are in our favor."

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Homecoming III**  
by Laura Bryannan

Ever want something so bad for so long that when you finally get it it's kindof disappointing? I don't know why I thought, if I ever found Jin and Fuu again, that things would go right back to the way they were before we split up, but I sure did. Seems pretty stupid now that I think about it.

Things have gotten crazier and crazier the past few weeks, and I don't know what to make of it. On the one hand, I'm really happy to be back with them again. On the other hand, it's been a drag to find them into each other the way they are. I've been trying to be big about it, but I've been feeling pretty jealous and there's no getting around it.

When I told Jin I was OK with him fucking Fuu I was telling the truth. I figured he'd have her and then I'd have her and things would be really hot. I never thought in a million years she'd blow me off. That second night I was home, when we finally had a chance to get it on and she was like, "No thanks," I couldn't fucking believe it. I never saw it coming, so it totally threw me for a loop. It was bad enough that Jin was into her, but to have her only want him...man, fuck that!

The more she harped about how happy she was I was being so understanding about it, the more pissed I got. By the time she asked me to snuggle with her an evil plan was brewing in my head. What the hell did she think, that I could hold her and smell her and not want more? I decided to push and see how far I could get. Heh! I got pretty far, so I came away from that little scene feeling a lot better than before we started. But still, the situation with her sucked big time and I didn't like it.

What didn't suck was the situation with Jin. Yeah, he was into her, but I could tell he was still into me more. Fuu told me she was starved for cuddling, so I knew he'd been keeping his distance from her all these months, as hard as that was for me to believe. _I _could never have done it! And he's obviously glad I'm back. He hasn't been trying to hide it. He's been on me like stink on shit, actually, so that part's been great. And he's been acting so different—not like how I remembered him―he keeps surprising me, but I'm liking it so that's cool.

It began that first night I came home. The guy blew me and then he rimmed me. Two things he just never did, so I couldn't fucking believe it. OK, he hasn't rimmed me since, but there's a second time for everything, so I'm keeping my hopes up.

He'd promised my first night back to take a day off work as soon as he could. So when he told me before he crashed on us that he was free the next day, I was really looking forward to it. I hadn't had anywhere near my fill of him yet, so even though my pride was bashed from Fuu's rejection, it was good to know at least one of my lovers was still there for me.

I woke up alone as usual, but I knew he wasn't gonna blow me off. The day turned out to be a warm one, which was great considering it was still spring. I waited in the front yard with a rolled up tatami mat, cuz we had decided to hike it out of town and go play somewhere. I was wondering what the hell was taking so long when he rode up on a fucking horse! It was so far from what I'd been expecting I just stared with my mouth open.

"You know how to ride, don't you?" he asked, smiling down at me.

"Well, yeah," I replied. Of _course_ I knew how to ride. He pushed himself back on the horse's rump and reached to give me a hand-up. I gave him the stuff I was carrying and he slung it over his shoulder as I scrambled up in front of him.

"You drive, then. I'm feeling lazy," he told me. "The beast is good-tempered so he shouldn't give you any trouble."

"Why'd you do this?" I asked as we headed down the street.

"I thought we'd get further faster, and it wasn't too expensive to hire the horse. I believe that road," he said, pointing to an intersection, "is the shortest way out of town." He was right, so I kicked our ride and we cantered off, stopping at a food stall on the way to grab something we could eat once we found a place to camp out.

I liked feeling him behind me. He was a good rider, I could tell, sitting easily with his hands resting on my thighs. Every once and a while he'd nuzzle into the back of my neck or nibble on my shoulder, which felt tickly and nice. But when he started teasing me through my hakama I had to elbow him to stop.

"Hey, cut it out!" I complained. "Riding this thing bareback is doing enough damage to my nuts, I don't need a hard-on to go with it." He just laughed and put his arms around my waist.

I'd forgotten how fun it was to move so fast, and it was sure better than walking the whole damn way. Soon enough, the houses got fewer and farther in between and we were finally out of the city. After some roaming around, we found a nice spot in a clearing, close enough to some trees that Jin wouldn't get fried by the sun. Staking the horse nearby, we spread out the mat and settled in to eat our lunch. Blackberry began grazing and ignored us.

Getting reacquainted with Jin has been pretty interesting so far. He was always frowning before, it was like his basic expression. But now his face always seems to have this little smile hiding in it. I'll do a double take and...OK, it's neutral, he's not really smiling. But I swear when I see him out of the corner of my eye there's this hint of a smile there all the time. It makes _me_ smile to see it.

Anyway, we were sitting there eating when I started getting this prickly feeling in my guts. It wasn't like a warning, which was good, but something was bugging me. I couldn't tell what was up, so I waited to see if it would go away or get stronger.

To distract myself I started thinking about dessert: creamy white samurai with nothing on top. He saw me eying him, raised one brow and gave me this smoky look. Then, laughing, he lay back with his arms at his sides, palms upward. It reminded me of the first time I ever saw him do that, the first time he ever said, in so many words, 'do whatever you want.' I decided to take him up on the offer.

I untied his hakama while he handled his kimono and finally there he was, practically glowing even in the daylight, he's so goddamn fair skinned. It pains me, though, to see him all scarred up the way he is now. When we first met I was blown away by how unmarked his body was. A kickass fighter like he was almost totally without scars. It was amazing. But he sure had his share now. I kissed the worst one, where the guy ran him through, and worked my way upward.

Sometimes I think I could kiss Jin all day. I'm glad he likes it too, and doesn't get squirmy or try to push me away anymore. I was having a great time making out, feeling too comfy and lazy to even grope him, when something started bugging me again. Something humming, something poking me. It kinda pissed me off. I tried to ignore it, but it wouldn't let go, so I broke our kiss and sat up.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Don't know. Something's bugging me. Can't figure out what it is, though." I looked around, trying to see if there was anything we should be worried about, but nothing caught my attention.

And then I felt someone's fingers moving up the leg of my hakama, finding me without any trouble, and it felt so good I forgot about it. Untying the rest of my clothes, he pushed me on my back and settled himself on top of me so we could grind together as we kissed. Yeah, I forgot all about it for a while.

But it came back. This humming, this noise in my head, what the fuck was it? I tipped him off me and sat up again. He sat up too, looking amused, but didn't say anything. And then some movement out of the corner of my eye gave me a clue and I shouted, running toward the tree.

A skill I'd forgotten about was still with me. I'd been known for it when I was a kid—one of my many claims to fame. Honey. I could always find it. Yup, there it was. I could see the hole in the tree and the traffic going in and out.

Of course, the game was always scoring it without getting stung. It was a good thing I wasn't the kind of person who got really messed up by bee stings, but I still didn't want one. So I snuck up close, checked out the scene, made an educated guess and stuck my hand in. Gold! I scooped out a giant handful and took off back to our spot, dripping all the way cuz even both my hands couldn't contain it. I knocked him on his back and plopped the mess of honeycomb and honey on his belly, and then used what was left on my hands to slick my cock up.

"Wanna taste?" I asked, kneeling next to him.

He was actually grinning, I couldn't believe it. "Honey! Only you, Mugen," he said, reaching for me and sliding me into his mouth. "Ummm, wonderful," he continued, teasing with his tongue, lapping at the honey and making me squirm. I didn't want him to suck me off, though. I had other plans. So, good as it felt, I backed away after a while.

Scooping up a glob, I dribbled it all over his chest then attacked, licking the honey off him in long strokes. He moaned and writhed, complaining I was tickling him, but didn't push me away even when I went after his nipples. I got slugged for biting too hard, but I couldn't help myself. It was really tasty honey. He was being so responsive and yummy, it was fun to make a big mess on him and just skoosh our bodies together in it. After a while he started laughing, and I asked him what was so funny.

"We forgot to bring oil, so this discovery of yours was very fortunate," he noted.

"I don't know, it's pretty sticky."

"It's better than the alternatives," he countered. "Come on, Mugen. Fuck me." He looked at me in this way that made my breath hitch, so I decided I would. I gooped up a few fingers and slid them inside, working and opening him up. Its always fun to watch his getting-finger-fucked dance, so I did that for a long time. I realized the honey wasn't going to be too sticky after all, but hoped it would hold out for the whole time we needed it.

I slicked myself up once more for good measure and pressed myself inside him. Oh yeah! It was sweet, and not just cuz of the honey. Being inside Jin, face to face—it just about kills me every time we do it that way. I love watching him, the expressions he makes as I move. Sometimes I use myself as a weapon, and get off on his looks of distress. But today I just wanted to make him feel fantastic, so I rocked against him more than fucked him. He shifted the angle of his hips and took me all the way in, looking so blissed out it made my stomach do flips. Damn it was good!

He had honey on his eyebrow, so I sucked that off. He had honey on his cheek, so I sucked that off. I guess we were both a mess cuz he went after my chin, and then the side of my mouth, which led to a long, hot kiss. I was getting off on his gasps every time I dug deep, thankful the honey was working just fine.

I reached down and began to stroke him cuz I was starting to feel my cum brewing. He threw his head back and began to thrash, moaning in time to my thrusts. His body clenched me tight and then began its rhythmic dance as he came. It was so good, I stopped moving just to feel him hug me inside like that, over and over again. And then, when he calmed down, I fucked his brains out till I let go. Yeah, it was sweet!

After I came back to earth I noticed he smelled extra good, his own scent all mixed up with the honey. They went well together. It was too bad we didn't have any way of bringing some home for later. I lay there on his chest for a while, all snoozy and nice. A decent breeze was blowing, which was great after getting all sweaty. His breathing quiet, his body felt content and peaceful against mine, so it made me feel that way, too.

But all too soon I had other problems. I was itchy—feeling sticky and gross. I raised myself up and looked at him. He was kinda wincing too.

"I hear a stream or something not too far," he said. I nodded, and we got up to look. We found it, but the water was fucking cold! Shit. It was so cold it more froze the honey than dissolved it. We both had to sit there way too long, scrubbing with sand, to even be clean enough to put our clothes on again. Shit.

He was actually blue when we got out of the water. It was pretty funny. Shivering, we trudged back to our camp, and rolled up the sticky tatami mat. He still had honey in his hair, and I could tell I still had it in mine, and other places, too. Oh well. It was worth it. Maybe I could get him to sneak in a quickie at the bathhouse later. If we arrived early enough, we might be the only ones there.

We got dressed and made out some more, only stopping when I pulled my hand out of his hair all sticky. He grabbed it and sucked a finger clean, swirling and teasing his tongue around so that I felt it in my pants even though I'd just cum. Then he attacked the next one the same way, and the next. Made me wonder why we got dressed so fast.

"You wanna do me this time?" I asked, panting.

He shook his head. "Please don't take this the wrong way, Mugen," he said with a smile. "But what I want most is a bath."

I was with him on that one, so we climbed up on ol' Blackberry and pointed him toward the city. And Blackberry, knowing he was headed toward barn and oats, was happy to canter most of the way. Riding a horse is the greatest thing―the wind in my hair and the power between my legs—it makes me feel like I'm king of the world or something.

It was the best end to the best day, so I was really glad Jin thought of hiring it. I knew he didn't need to hold onto me to stay put, but he did anyway, and I was loving the feel of his arms around me. I made the horse slow down to let it cool off before we got too close to home, and he rested his head on my shoulder all the way into town.

We got home after our bath―which had to be just a bath cuz there were other guys there, dammit―and I hung inside the house while Jin and Fuu did their training thing with the neighbors. I was still embarrassed about how Jin whomped me yesterday, and had enough teasing to last a lifetime about the welt on my ass in the bathhouse after.

"Look, it's in quarters now." Ha. Ha. Ha. The joke got old. Really. Fast.

I was tempted poke her and spill the beans about what we did last night, but decided it wouldn't win me any points, so I kept my mouth shut. Jin eyed us both, and I could tell he was wondering what was up, but didn't ask. And then it dawned on me that he prolly _did_ know what we were up to, considering he's such a light sleeper. Oh well. I sure hadn't cared about it at the time. She went to bed early and that was fine by me. I turned to him, thinking we could finally pick up where we left off, when he knocked me on my ass.

"I need to speak with Fuu," he said. "I fell asleep yesterday and didn't get a chance to apologize for walking out on her the other night. I would like to do that before she goes to sleep." And without even waiting to see what I had to say about it, he took off into her room. What the fuck? I'd had such a good time today, I kinda forgot about all that shit.

So I waited and waited, sitting in The Box sulking, wondering why he was spending so much time in there. It shouldn't have taken so long to say what he said he wanted to say. I came _this_ close to tying my hakama back on and heading out to The Pink Pillow to get some loving from Dohzu, when he finally came out.

Kneeling at my feet, he picked up the oil, which was still sitting there from last night, and poured some in his palm. Considering we both had our clothes on, I couldn't figure out what the hell he was up to, when he grabbed my left hand and started massaging it.

"This hand is weak," he noted. "You were favoring it yesterday during our fight."

"That obvious, huh?"

"To me, yes," he replied. "I've fought with you many times. But perhaps not to anyone else." I sighed. I knew my hand was fucked up and didn't like being reminded about it. It felt really good to have him work on it though, so I didn't stop him. One thing I gotta say about Jin. When he does something, he sure does it right. By the time he wrapped things up, I was flopped over on my side purring.

"It feels as though most of your hand knit cleanly," he said, working his fingers along each bone. "Except for right here." He pushed his thumbs into the exact center of my palm and I winced. Yup.

"Asshole smashed a staff into it," I said. "I could feel 'em breaking."

He nodded. "The bones here did not set properly," he told me. "I imagine this is where the weakness stems from. You're fortunate no tendons were cut when that monster sliced you with those blades. I'll work on it in the evenings and perhaps it will help."

I flexed my hand and was amazed that it did feel better! It wasn't anywhere near as stiff, and it didn't hurt as much to make a fist. He's been as good as his word too, working on it every night after he comes out of Fuu's room, and it's gotten a hell of a lot stronger. I don't know if he's doing it to keep me from being pissed at him for rubbing my nose in his scene with her or not but, if he is, I guess it's working. Fucker.

He reached for my other hand and started working on that one too. "To keep you in balance," he said. I wasn't gonna complain cuz it felt too good.

Jin's got this thing about his legs and feet―especially his feet. I swear, I could tell him to walk downtown naked and he'd do it if it meant he'd get a foot rub after. But me, it's my hands...and my head, and that's where he went next. He came up on the futon, sat behind me and started working on my shoulders first, then my neck, then my head. Guh. I'm a goner when he does that.

Jin knows all this stuff about organ systems and energy meridians and shit...I never pay attention when he talks about it. But, man, he works on me and my body feels really great when he's done. He pushes his fingers into these spots and lights go off in my head. It always hurts at first, but then the point will loosen up and it will feel warm and nice. He says that healers on the continent put needles into people in those places, which kinda grosses me out, but pushing fingers into them works too. He's obviously right. I was starting to zone out, it felt so good, but before I lost it completely I needed to know what was going on.

"How come you're doing this?" I asked.

"I've missed touching you," he replied. "I've missed looking at you. Do you mind?"

"Uh...no." What a dumb question. So he worked me over real good, loosening up my shoulders and neck, and then rubbing my whole head. Gently pulling on my hair, scratching, rubbing hard sometimes, being soft and tickly other times. I was totally melted, but he still didn't stop. When he started in on my face, I was like, _uhhhhhhhhhh_. He stroked my forehead, my cheeks, my whole face, pushing into all the point thingys there too, but nothing was ouchy, so it felt un-fucking-believable. I realized I was losing whatever will I had to fool around, despite my raging hard-on, but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was lay there and feel him touching me.

I don't think I fell asleep, but when I came back from wherever I was he was laying next to me untying my kimono and juban. Before I even had time to react, I was in his mouth. _Ooooh, yeah!_ He wasn't really sucking me off though. At least, not in the usual way. He just kindof held me, barely moving his tongue, and it felt really nice. His crotch was right there next to my face, so I figured, _what the hell?_ I got him out and did the same. We'd never done a mutual oral thing before, so I was really stoked, and curious what he had in mind.

We lay there just kindof nursing on each other, and it was really wild. I was super horny, but the game he was playing was so interesting, I decided to match what he was doing and see what happened. I could sense him going still the way he does, so I went inside too. I could feel his warm mouth around me, the barest of sensations as his tongue moved so gently I could hardly tell, and yet it felt super good. And then, making it even better, I had him inside me―holding him and tasting him with my face buried where he smelled the best. All those amazing sensations were really blowing my mind.

He was getting even quieter, so even though the feelings in my body were getting really intense, I tried to relax more too. I just let myself float, and started zoning out. I don't know how to describe what happened after, or how long we were together that way, but it was almost like this circle of light or energy or something was flowing around us and through us. It felt great, and all I can remember is going in there for a while and just being with it. It seemed like we were connected for a long time. I really don't know. But it was hot and bright and I felt like I was dissolving into him. I actually lost sense of myself for a while.

Then KAZOING! I felt this intense pleasure zoom through me. _Huh?_ I startled, and couldn't figure out what was going on for a few seconds. Then, _oh yeah, it's Jin._ He was moving on me. After experiencing so much pleasure from hardly any sensation, I practically screamed to feel him pushing me deeper into his mouth. If I didn't know better, I would have said he was gonna try and throat me. I was laughing inwardly about that when I _did _scream cuz he _did_ shove me into his throat...for all of three seconds anyway. I couldn't fucking believe it!

He backed off, gagging and coughing, but didn't let me go. I was dying to ask what the hell he was doing, but I didn't want to let him go either so I just held on and waited with baited breath. Would he try again? I didn't know if I wanted him to or not. The idea of him trying to get _my_ meat down his throat kinda freaked me out, but damn it felt good!

He was going quiet again, and I could just tell...I could feel him relaxing his jaw. Oh man, he was gonna try it again. It was the hardest thing in the world to keep myself still and wait. And then he began to move, slowly sliding me further and further into his mouth. I felt him take a slow, deep breath, and his arm came around my hips and pushed me deeper.

Then KAZOING! I was in. Holy fucking shit I never felt anything like it in my life! I was gasping around him, aware of his body convulsing as he gagged on me, the death grip he had on my hips keeping himself impaled as he struggled with it. My heart melted and my orgasm just about blew my head off. I've never been down anyone's throat before, not even a whore's. It was so tight, so hot, and it was Jin's throat! I just couldn't fucking believe it.

I blissed out for a while and when I came to I was still in his mouth, but not down his throat. He was quiet again, although he was sniffly of course. It kinda made me feel weird that the things I liked about it the best―the amazing way it felt as he gagged and swallowed―were prolly the hardest things for him. But hey, he wanted to do it, so I tried to shut that stuff up.

And then I realized he hadn't cum yet so I set about it. I could feel him stiffen at first, almost as if he was gonna stop me, but then he relaxed and let me do him nice and slow, the way I like. I really did luck out with Jin's equipment. It's the perfect size to get laid by and it's the perfect size to suck off. It's not so thick that your jaw starts aching after a while. Anyway, I could tell he was pretty close so I took him into my throat too, and he came and came, giving me some of his yummiest Jin moans and making me feel great.

He'd let me go sometime during his orgasm, so when he finally stopped spasming and quieted again, I sat up and looked at him. He was laying there, looking all beautiful and peaceful, so I stopped worrying that the throating thing had freaked him out. I flopped over and lay with my face next to his, and he opened his eyes, smiling this little smile. I appreciated the view for a while, totally getting off on the fact that he'd just throated me and still looked blissed out. Finally, though, my curiosity got the better of me.

"That's not the first time you've done that, is it?" I said.

He shook his head. "My master inadvertently pushed past that barrier often enough over the years," he told me. "And there were a few times he took advantage of the situation. But it's the first time I've done it of my own volition."

"I'll bet he wasn't hung like me either," I said.

He laughed a little. "No, he was not."

"That was amazing," I said, sincerely.

"Yes, it was," he replied, smiling all dreamy-like.

I kissed him, but I could feel him starting to float away. "You gotta work tomorrow?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Ummmhmmm..."

He was practically asleep, but I wasn't the least bit tired. So I threw a blanket over him, got dressed and headed to the nearest red light district. I had no energy left for a whore, of course, but it felt good to stretch my legs and check out the scene. I wandered some back alleys and a dude even jumped me. I nailed his ass easily and got some coin off of him. Cool! If there was a way to keep from taking a real job, I was gonna find it. I got drunk somewhere and hung out singing stupid songs way too late but I was having a blast so I didn't care. I finally made it home a few hours before dawn and crashed.

So began the pattern of my new life. I would wake up and they'd both be at work. I'd hang out and be lazy for a while, then wander downtown and get some food for dinner. I didn't always cook it, though, sometimes I wasn't up for that. But it kindof became my job to do the acquiring, and since I always paid for it myself, no one bugged me about when I was gonna get a job.

I usually took off before folks started gathering for training. There was no way I was gonna take his fucking class, so I figured it was better to just not be around, and I never came home til it was late enough that most folks were gone. If I came back early, his students would always ask us to fight. We obliged them every once and a while, and about half of 'em ended with me on top, so that was good.

But, no matter when I showed up, there'd be dudes bugging me to teach 'em stuff. It made me laugh, I ain't no teacher. I couldn't teach someone how to do what I do if they paid me. Hell, I don't _know_ how I do what I do half the time! I was flattered by the attention, of course, but wished they'd just leave me alone.

The three of us would have dinner, chat some, and then Fuu would go to bed and Jin would hang with her for a while. He'd come out after way too long and start working on my hand. No matter how much of a snit I was in when he finally turned his attention to me, by the time he was done with my hands I was useless. Then―prolly cuz he knew I was hitting the streets after he crashed―he'd attack and wear me out so bad I'd have no life force left for anyone else.

I'd secretly check him out every night as we fooled around, but never smelled her pussy on him anywhere, so I knew they still weren't doing anything. I couldn't figure out what the hell was happening in there, but I was glad they weren't getting it on yet.

After they were both asleep I'd take off and go wandering. If I was lucky, I'd earn a little money. I let myself get mugged lots of times. Other times a place I was hanging at needed someone to take care of a jerkoff and I'd step in and deal with it. Sometimes the owner or manager would offer me money for my trouble. The ones who did earned a stop every night.

After a while, I had a routine down, sticking my nose in this gambling den or that saloon to see if my help was needed. There were nights when I didn't make any money, but there were others when more than one place offered me some coin to handle a problem. It was turning out to be a decent way to earn my keep, and it kept my skills sharp too.

At home, things were weird. Fuu was so focused on Jin, it was like I wasn't even there. She was nice, friendly even, but just not paying attention to me. It stung, but there wasn't anything I could do about it. If she wasn't into me anymore, she wasn't. Jin was paying me lots of attention, so that kinda made up for it, but it was still really weird when we all hung around together.

And then, something changed. A few weeks in, she started sniffing around me again, but all it did was piss me off. Her attitude shift happened a day or so before a conversation Jin had with me, so I was suspicious and figured they were related.

"Tell me about the captain of the Brightness," he said, as he worked on my hand. My guts clenched. I'd been hoping to avoid the subject, but I guess I was screwed.

"Uh...what do you want to know?" I asked, stalling.

"You said he was your type," he replied. "What kind of man is that?"

"Well, he was a big guy. Taller than you, and built. He was practically twice my size across the chest. I've always been into guys who are the opposite of me, I guess." He was nodding, looking all wistful, so I was surprised. I'd been afraid to talk to him about Captain Nunes cuz I expected he'd get all pissy and jealous, but he didn't seem to be running that.

"The only man I ever had a crush on..." he began, then he shot me a worried glance and cleared his throat. "Um...well...my mentor at the dojo was built like that. I find that style of body attractive as well. What did he look like?"

I eyed him suspiciously, but it really seemed like he wanted to know. Kinda blew me away. "He was thirty-eight, from a country in Europe called Portugal. He had dark brown hair to his shoulders with gray at the temples and a short beard with gray in that too. I thought he was really good-looking, even though he was kinda old. I saw him naked once. He had hair on his chest that continued all the way down, and he was hung like a bull."

Jin's eyebrow twitched and I laughed. "So why didn't you?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders. I still didn't really know the answer to that question.

He looked at me for a bit, thinking, then finally asked, "Do you regret leaving him?"

_A ha!_ Suddenly Fuu's change of heart made sense. They must have been talking, wondering if I was gonna take off. It's funny, but I hadn't even thought about it until he asked me. Did I regret leaving the Brightness? Enough to leave them both?

"Nope," I said, honestly. "I don't regret leaving, now that I've found you two again. But I miss him sometimes and I still think about him. He was a good guy."

Jin smiled and I was amazed it seemed genuine. "He sounds wonderful in many ways," he said. "I'm glad he took such good care of you. You've returned finely tempered and well honed." I think my jaw might've dropped, so I had to kiss him to cover my ass. It cut my hand massage short, but I didn't care. There were other things that needed massaging after a compliment like that.

But, you know, the next day it got me thinking, so I headed down to the docks and went hunting for the Port Master's Office. I didn't see any harm in leaving our address there for anyone on the Brightness who might come looking for me. OK, so I felt guilty as hell after telling Jin I didn't regret leaving the captain, but decided that leaving word about where I was wasn't the same as taking off.

So, yeah, Fuu started paying attention to me again. She wasn't coming onto me or anything, but it was like I was back on the map so I suppose that was good. My pride wanted me to tell her to go fuck herself, but I decided to keep my distance instead, even though I was glad, of course. I was just beginning to plot my next move with her when _it_ happened. Yesterday I got the surprise of my life and I'm still reeling from it.

It was a typical day, and I showed up for dinner at the usual time. Jin hadn't come back from the bathhouse yet, but Fuu was finished with hers and was puttering around the fire warming up what I'd cooked the day before.

"Hey," I said, as I came inside.

"Oh, Mugen. Are you hungry?" she asked, and then she giggled. "I guess that's a stupid question." And she giggled some more. She was all blushy and humming, so it was obvious something was up with her. I figured Jin must have caused it, so it didn't do much for my mood. He finally walked in and we pulled the table out from the corner and sat down to eat.

Me and Jin made small talk. He usually filled us in on the latest chapter of Soong-ojiisan's life story, which was pretty interesting most of the time, I'll admit. Normally Fuu chimed in every chance she got, but today she was all spacey and not paying attention. Very, very strange. So, it wasn't Jin she was googly about after all. I was curious. He noticed too, when he asked her a question and she didn't answer, but kept looking out the window with this goofy expression on her face.

He gave me a puzzled glance and I shrugged my shoulders. "She's been like this since I came home," I told him. She didn't even notice we were talking about her and she'd barely touched her dinner, which was the biggest clue of all. Something was definitely going on, and I had to know what.

"Hey you," I said. No response.

"Fuu?" Jin tried this time. Still nothing. So it wasn't just me she was ignoring, I was glad to see. I tried again, poking her this time.

She startled and looked at me, frowning. "Why are you pushing me?" she asked.

"We're talking to you, and you're not listening," I replied.

She peeked at Jin and back at me, looking contrite. "I'm sorry, I was thinking. What do you want?"

"Are you all right, Fuu-chan?" Jin asked. "You seem distracted."

"Oh, I'm fine," she said with dreamy smile on her face. Considering it wasn't directed at either of us, we eyed each other again. She got up, not even noticing how we were both staring at her, and started heading toward her room.

"Fuu!" I said loudly, and she turned to me, still looking totally out of it. "What the fuck is up with you, girl? You're off somewhere in la la land tonight." She smiled, then started back toward her room again. I glanced at Jin and he was looking as puzzled as I prolly was.

_"FUU!"_ I yelled.

Just before she walked through her door she finally graced us. "Yunta kissed me," she said. "G'night." And she was gone.

"What?!?" We said it at the same time, but she wasn't there to answer.

"Who the hell is Yunta?" I asked. "That's a fucking girl's name!"

I looked at him, and his eyes were totally big. "Yunta is a server at the teahouse Fuu works at," he told me. "And yes, she's a woman." He started laughing, but I didn't see what was so funny. He didn't stop till I slugged him.

"It all makes sense," he said, wiping his eyes. "I believe Yunta's been chasing after Fukashi for many months now, I just never put two and two together. I doubt Fuu realized it before today either. Amazing!"

"Well, why don't you go talk with her and find out more?" I demanded. For once, I really wanted him to go in there. He nodded and did it, but came out in just a minute or so. I almost laughed out loud, it made me so happy.

"She kicked me out...said she needed to think," he announced, looking mostly amused, but a little hurt too.

"Hmmm," I replied, feeling like I wanted to jump up and down and yell, _Oh yeah!_ But I just sat there trying to look sympathetic.

"Yes," he said. "An interesting turn of events."

I nodded, then had a bright idea. "Let's eat lunch there tomorrow so you can point her out to me. I can't believe she's all googly over a fucking girl!"

He started laughing again. "All right," he agreed. "I'll point her out to you and then we can decide what we're going to do about this, eh?"

"Is she cute?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Damn!"

"Indeed."

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Homecoming IV**  
by Laura Bryannan

"This is all your fault, you know," he said, speaking quietly so she couldn't hear.

"My fault?!?" I asked. "How is this my fault, Mugen?"

"You've been screwing around in there for weeks now and I know you ain't fucked her yet. What the hell do you do with her every night? And you were together for six goddamn months before that. If you were fucking her, she wouldn't be mooning over some bitch."

He was quite upset. I was amazed how upset.

"Has it ever occurred to you that if Fuu and I had become lovers before you returned we might not even be speaking by now...that we might not even be living together anymore?" I challenged.

"Don't have much regard for your skills, I see," he snorted. "Guess I shouldn't be surprised, given your lack of experience."

Low blow, and I began to get angry myself. "Mugen, even you aren't stupid enough to believe that sex makes everything work in a relationship. Sometimes it permanently damages an otherwise workable friendship. I didn't want to risk that happening."

"Well, it looks to me like she's gonna go off and get it somewhere else," he argued. "That's a risk too. What the hell are you waiting for, man?"

"I don't believe she's ready for that yet," I told him. "It's only been a few weeks since we've even spoken about becoming lovers and she needs time to get used to the idea. It's an important step and I want to handle it honorably."

He was pacing and muttering under his breath. Finally he stopped and turned to me. "Look, Jin. Fuu ain't gonna give you some kinda fancy invitation. Girls ain't like that. Well...bad ones are, but Fuu ain't a bad girl. You're gonna have to make the first move."

"I know that, Mugen," I sputtered.

"No, you don't," he said forcefully. "If you did, you'd be lovers already. Fuu doesn't need to get used to the idea. She's so into you, it hurts me to see it. And I can't fucking believe I just said that. But because you've been sitting on your ass doing nothing all these weeks she might be gone. It pisses me off!"

Well, well. I needed to breathe a bit before I trusted myself to respond. "Would it be so terrible if Fuu found someone who wanted her more than anyone?"

"Hell yeah!" he exclaimed.

"Come now, Mugen. Is it fair to expect her to stay with us when she'll always be second best?"

"Who says she's second best?"

I arched an eyebrow, staring, and watched him wordlessly concede my point.

"Well, I don't give a shit what's fair," he continued angrily. "Do you think the two of us could make it without her? Fat chance. We'd end up hating each other without her in the middle."

His words shook me deeply, for the moment he said them I knew he was right. I wasn't about to admit that to him, though. "I will have her in my own time, Mugen, and I won't be goaded into acting the fool by your insecure rantings."

"Well, maybe it's already too late," he spat. "So you can take your honorable intentions and shove 'em up your ass, for all the good they'll do!" And with that, he stomped out the door.

I sat down, trying to understand what had just happened. Fuu's treatment of Mugen since he returned had concerned me a great deal. It was as though he were invisible, for all the attention she paid him.

They'd had some sort of mutual masturbation scene early on. I woke up toward the conclusion and felt pleased...and so aroused it was hard to fall asleep again. But after that, she essentially ignored him and I could tell he was hurt by it. He didn't try very hard to hide how he felt, but she never noticed, and I stood by watching helplessly. I enjoyed making it up to him, but knew it wasn't going to be enough to keep him happy. Ironically, for all her interest in me, Mugen was the one who had a true passion for her, not I. And if I had any doubts about it, his anger this evening proved it.

I can look back in hindsight and see that I was moved to tell her about the captain of the Brightness to wake her up. She was playing a dangerous game with Mugen and obviously didn't realize it. The conversation helped matters, and she began to take him a little less for granted, but it appeared that Yunta made her move before either of us could take the next step with her. Was he right? Was it too late? I hoped it wasn't true.

I went to bed with a heavy heart. I hated it when he and I fought like this, with words, not swords. It was something we rarely did, which was strange considering how different we were, so when it happened it always felt painful. His observations about my behavior brought me up short, and I found that galling. He'd asked what I was waiting for, and I realized I didn't know.

I had to admit that I, not Fuu, needed to get used to the idea of our becoming lovers. In my past relationships, I was always the one who lost interest first, and I feared history would repeat itself. I still desired her, but with Mugen home my focus returned to him and my resolve to have her wavered. It didn't seem right to become intimate with her when I was so unsure about my feelings. As deeply as I cared for Fuu, she would never be the primary passion in my life as Mugen was.

But, he was correct, Fuu was absolutely necessary. Life without her seemed unthinkable. Any future I could imagine included the three of us, so I resolved to take that next step with her, hoping Mugen's worries about it being too late were unfounded.

He woke me up in the middle of the night, reeking of sake and something he'd been smoking, although I couldn't tell what. I suffered the pawing and the strange-tasting kisses because I didn't want us to be angry with each other any more. I suppose it was a way of apologizing without actually apologizing. He didn't start talking until he was fully seated, stroking me into oblivion.

"Don' let her get 'way, Jin," he whispered huskily, panting into my ear. "Maybe you can live without her. I can't."

After we came back to earth, snuggled together so tight he was soft but still inside me, he whispered again, "Promise you'll try, Jin. Don' wanna lose her. Gotta promise."

I hugged the arms wrapped around my chest and promised. He sighed and soon began snoring, and I fell asleep enjoying the warmth of his body behind me, grateful I didn't feel upset any longer.

The next day, Fuu eyed me anxiously when I came in from practicing my kata, but she made small talk instead. We never had to worry about waking Mugen as we chatted and got ready for work in the morning. He slept like the dead, and I imagined it was because he had usually just returned home a few hours earlier.

I found it fascinating how different his life patterns were now that we were settled somewhere and not continually traveling. He didn't sleep with me anymore, which I discovered I missed. When we were on the road, we would land somewhere for the night, and Fuu and I would generally go to bed a few hours after sundown. Mugen would stay up longer―I never knew how long―then attack me later when he came to bed. After our loving, I'd always fall asleep with him spooned against my back, and it was so very nice. The pattern continued throughout the weeks we spent recovering at Fuu's father's house, even though we were too hurt to have each other.

But now we made love before he went out for the night. The first few evenings he stayed with me until I fell asleep, then left after that. But soon his pattern became to snuggle with me until I was nodding off, and then get ready to go out.

"_Where are you going?" _I'd asked him, the first time I realized what was happening.

"_Working,"_ he replied. I decided it was best to leave it be and take him at his word. He was contributing provisions and his share of the rent, so there was no reason to question his behavior. Sometimes I'd lay there and watch him get dressed, enjoying my good fortune at having such a stunning lover to look at. If he saw I was awake I'd get a lusty goodbye kiss, but most of the time I would simply fall asleep after sex.

I always heard him come in every morning, but it took a few days to dawn on me that he was sleeping in The Box, not joining me on the floor as he used to. It made me somewhat sad, but I hadn't yet decided whether or not to bring the matter up. And I suppose it was nice not having to step around him getting ready for work.

In any event, Fuu seemed upset, but didn't say anything about it until we were out the door and headed to work. "Are you angry at me for not spending time with you last night, Jin?" she asked in a tiny voice.

I smiled. "No, Fuu, I'm not angry," I replied. "I can understand why you might need time to think things through. I imagine Yunta surprised you yesterday."

"She sure did!" she exclaimed. "What should I do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. It was nice but... She still thinks I'm a boy, so we can't...you know." I nodded. "She'd probably freak out if she learned the truth," she continued. She was blushing and smiling as she spoke, however, so it was clear she had feelings for Yunta.

I decided to be as straightforward as possible. "Fuu, would you like me to back away?"

She turned to me, eyes wide. "Oh no!" she said, with absolutely no hesitation. "Please don't do that. I'm so sorry about last night, I don't know what got into my head. It was very rude, please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive, Fuu-chan," I said sincerely, happy to learn we may not have lost her after all.

"Well, that's a relief," she said. "I'm kind of nervous to face her today. Wish me luck!" She flashed me a big smile before disappearing into The White Lotus, and I smiled back.

Mugen had said he wanted to go snoop on Yunta at lunch that afternoon, but he never showed up and I was relieved. The last thing we needed was him making a scene of some kind. But, strangely enough, he didn't show up for dinner either, although there was food left on the table to prepare. I was surprised because I'd thought we'd made up last night.

So, Fuu and I spent our first evening alone together in weeks, and it was quite nice. From her conversation, it appeared that Yunta had not approached her today, which brought my own agenda back into sharp focus. Should I? Tonight? Should I wait? The more I thought about what to do, the more confused I got. My head said one thing, my feelings another. My head argued I was toying with her heart, that it wasn't right to take her when I desired Mugen more. My feelings echoed Mugen's own sentiments—_who cares what's right? Just do it!_ Lost in thought, I realized she was watching me and I looked up, hoping I wasn't blushing.

Deciding to listen to my heart and damn the consequences, I scooped her into my arms and sat down on The Box with her in my lap. She giggled, turning her face up to me. We began to kiss and my worries abated. Kissing Fuu is always sweet, and my body basically took over from there. I stroked her the way we both like for a long while, then untied myself. Since I had gotten into the habit of taking off my hakama when I got home in the evenings, there were fewer layers to work through.

Her breath caught as I untied the belt of her kimono, so I broke our kiss to make sure she wanted to go forward. "Yes?" I asked.

She smiled and giggled, throwing her arms around my shoulders and hugging me close. "Oh yes, yes!" I sought her mouth again, while my hand reached inside her kimono. Her breasts were really so lovely. Mugen goes on and on about big ones, but I could never understand that. To be honest, women's breasts were not something I _ever _spent time thinking about until I met Mugen. I decided the sweet curves of Fuu's body were much more alluring than the grotesque images Mugen's desires brought to mind.

Touching her brought back fond memories of our encounter near the spring long ago, but that's where the comparison ended. That night she had been innocent and pliant, passive in my arms as I aroused her. Tonight she was an active participant, which I found both enticing and disconcerting. Her hands were busy, stroking my back, my chest―reaching for a nipple and teasing, giggling as my body jerked. Growling, I grabbed her hand, forcing her to stop, then retaliated against her own nipple. Her body was so wonderfully responsive, she cooed and moaned in a way that made me smile, arousing me to no end.

In between our kisses she would nibble on whatever she could reach in the most pleasing way. I was taken aback at how much I was enjoying myself. She was just so fresh and tender and young. Making love with a woman...I forgot how wonderful it can be. And the contrast between Fuu and Shino was like night and day. Making love with Shino hurt my heart. It was pleasurable, and I'll always be glad we shared a night together, but Shino was a broken woman. Life had hurt her so much, my memories of her will always be tinged with that darkness.

But Fuu was untainted, even though life had hurt her as well. Being with her felt uplifting and inspiring. Adorable Fuu, after all these long months, mine at last! She was squirming in my lap, so I trailed my hand lower, sliding a few fingers inside her while resting my thumb...there. I claimed her mouth again, holding her, delighted to feel her body clenching my fingers inside. Her hips took up a gentle rhythm and I flowed with her, following her lead. She moaned as I stroked that special place inside her, and ground herself into my hand. I decided I didn't want her to cum yet, however, so eventually I withdrew, smiling as she moaned her protest.

I lay back on the futon and stretched out, positioning her on top of me. She straddled my hips and I held onto hers, sliding her wetness along my length, then settled her on me. I wasn't ready to enter her yet. It felt too nice to feel her weight, the lovely sensations as she ground herself into me. She had the dreamiest smile on her face, I was charmed.

"Ummmm, so hard and warm," she whispered.

I pulled her down to my chest and hugged her. "Oh yes," I whispered back, "so wet and warm." She giggled, dancing quite a suggestive dance along me, riding me, using me to tease herself. My hands caressed her bottom, appreciating the soft weight of each cheek. Marveling that they were quite the satisfying handful, considering how tiny she was, I wondered how I managed to find not one, but two lovers with delicious asses.

We were kissing again, slowly grinding together, when I heard Mugen come inside. I opened my eyes and saw him staring, mouth open. A few different emotions crossed his face, ending in hesitation, so I crooked my finger, motioning for him to join us. He raised his eyebrows and considered for a moment, then quickly untied his hakama and strode over. He raised her kimono, running his hands up her thighs, where they met mine on her ass. She startled and tried to break our kiss, but I wouldn't allow it. I backed away just enough to whisper, "Shhhh," then took her mouth again. She tensed for a few more moments, then relaxed, I was relieved to note. She was going to let us both continue.

I closed my eyes and put my attention back on Fuu when I heard his breath catch. Peeking at him once more, it appeared he was incredulous to discover we weren't actually fucking. I suppose it appeared as though we were, since her kimono hid our bodies from his view. He looked at me with an expression that said, _So are you going to, or what?_ I pointed to him, then at her. His eyes went wide and he backed away. He shook his head, but it had become so obvious what needed to happen I wasn't going to take no for an answer. I repeated the gesture, a little more dramatically this time, then I took his hand and returned it to her behind.

The expression on his face was most wondrous. I hope I never forget how he looked at me, the hunger, lust and pride barely allowing the gratitude to show, but it did. She squeaked against my mouth as she felt him begin to attend to her. I didn't know exactly what he was doing, but every once and a while he'd tease me with his tongue as well, so I guessed he was making her feel very nice, considering her moans and squirming.

After a long while he knelt up and positioned himself at her door, sliding his head around the outside, lubing himself up. She didn't protest, and she was so wet, so ready, I knew it wasn't going to hurt when he entered her. I broke our kiss and she snuggled her face into my neck, making little mewing sounds as he continued to tease her with his cock. My hand was there as well, wet with her juices, stroking them both, guiding him. He and I shared the most intimate glance as he pressed himself inside, and I felt her weight shift on me. I shuddered at the intensity of it, her gasps of pleasure as he worked himself inside. Every gentle thrust pushed her body into mine, grinding her pubic bone into me in the most luscious way.

"Mugen?" she finally whispered. "Is that really you?"

He curled himself over her back and kissed her neck. "It's me, babe," he said. "Feel nice?"

"Ummm, so good," she moaned. "It doesn't hurt at all!"

He sighed and his hands reached to cup her breasts. "I'm glad, I'm glad," he murmured. "Oh girl...so sweet, so tight." And then, after seating himself to the hilt, there was just a hint of reproach, "I've missed you way too much."

She turned her head and smiled at him, sighing as he leaned down to kiss her lazily, then giggling as he darted his tongue into her ear and tugged on her earlobe with his teeth. He began to move, getting a rhythm going. She took up the dance and soon became a little frantic. He flowed with her and she began to cum, grinding herself into me so erotically, my own moans matched hers.

"Oh, oh, oh..." she sighed as the orgasm washed over her. He peered at me over her shoulder and grinned, looking happier than I'd seen him since he returned. I reached up and pulled him toward me, needing a kiss. She giggled again as we made out, squishing her between us, but he was far from through with her. Thrusting harder now, our eyes were locked together. He was pushing her into me, grinding her against my cock in tantalizing circles, and I could feel myself getting close. I could have held it off longer, but decided there was no reason to wait.

"More," I said to him, and he understood. He picked up his pace, pushing her harder and faster, and it was enough. I held onto her hips and guided her onto the exact right place and saw stars in my head. That she was singing once more only enhanced the experience. Her thighs clamped my hips, and she bucked against me as she came again. I was murmuring, "Good girl," or "That's right," or something similar when my own orgasm hit me, and I lost track of things for a while, it was so intensely sweet.

When I opened my eyes, they were both looking at me, smiling appreciatively, and I felt so disconcerted I had to kiss her to cover my embarrassment. Mugen was still moving and Fuu was still moaning, which made kissing difficult, so I let her go. I watched his face and saw the signs that he was very close. He looked beautiful. The most amazing, enticing creature in the world, I decided. He saw me watching after a few moments and smiled the smokiest, hottest smile, my heart skipped a beat. Then he leaned down, got a tighter grip around her waist and began to thrust faster.

"Can I cum inside you, Fuu?" he whispered against the back of her neck.

"Oooh, yes, oooh...ooooooh!" I was amazed to feel her cum again, and then he was too, cursing up a storm in the way he usually did during a particularly wonderful orgasm. It made me chuckle. I felt almost silly, I was so happy. Mugen was purring, Fuu was sighing, and all was right with the world. I floated for a while, until I felt movement above me. Mugen withdrew after planting a kiss on her cheek, and came to lay alongside me. Fuu stretched her legs out, but continued to lay on my chest with her head on my shoulder.

"Man, oh man," he said. "That was really something."

"Ummmhummm," she replied.

"Yes, it was wonderful," I sighed. "Thank you both."

Fuu snuggled closer and Mugen kissed my shoulder. My brain wanted me to stay awake and think about what had just happened, but my body had other plans. I woke up in the middle of the night needing to turn over, but unable to. The Box had barely enough room for two bodies, and all three of us were piled in there. I was amazed that Mugen had fallen asleep too, and hadn't gone out. Fuu and I were stuck together, literally, but she didn't stir as I slid out from under her and got up. Unrolling my futon, I fell asleep on the floor, comfortable at last. The next morning I was pleased to find them snuggled together, and sent up a prayer asking that Fuu continue to love Mugen this way, before going out back to practice my kata.

She was shy with me when I returned inside, so I knelt beside her, took her chin in my hand and tipped her face up to mine. We kissed for a little while and then I pulled away, smiling. "You're very sweet, my dear," I said. She blushed and snuggled into my chest as I continued, "Thank you for last night."

"Thank you too," she murmured against my kimono. "I'm really happy."

"Me too." I hugged her and stroked her hair for a little while, then sighed.

She knew. "I'll make you some miso and let you get ready for work," she said, and I nodded my thanks.

And thus life continued.

For several blissful weeks everything was perfect. I had trouble concentrating at work, for instead of listening to Ojiisan I would catch myself remembering some scene, some interaction, some gloriously erotic thing that had happened to me the night before. Most of the time, I was making love with one of them or the other. And thankfully, Fuu had accepted Mugen back into her bed, so I knew they were spending time together without me as well. The three of us were together perhaps a third of the time. I don't know how it worked. I'm amazed it seemed to work. I didn't feel jealous of their relationship and it didn't appear that either of them begrudged my relationship with the other.

It was too good to be true. Yes it was. Do we do these things to ourselves? Do the gods get jealous, as the old stories say? I have no answers to these questions. All I know is that Mugen is ill. Possibly deathly ill, the healer told us.

I woke up one morning and his breathing sounded odd, but I didn't do anything more than take note of it. When I headed home from work, Fuu came running from the direction of the house, clearly upset. He hadn't gotten up that day, she told me. He was burning with fever. I sent her home with instructions on how to help cool him down, and went to find the local healer, Mother Au. I had heard of her. Folks around our neighborhood swore by her skills but, thankfully, none of us had ever had cause to visit her...until now.

She was busy with someone when I arrived at her storefront, so I left our address and some money, begging that she come to see him as soon as possible. I was tempted to cancel the evening training session, but decided I needed the distraction. In any event, she didn't show up until long after it was over. Fuu and I ate dinner, but the waiting seemed endless. I paced while Fuu continued to lay cool towels on his forehead and chest to try and bring his fever down. When we finally heard a knock on the door, we both jumped, and I ran to open it.

Expecting to see a grandmotherly woman, I almost asked, "Can I help you?" when I saw the lovely Chinese lady waiting there holding a large bag. Thankfully, I gathered my wits in time and welcomed her in. "You must be Mother Au," I said, bowing formally. "I am Wakana Jin and this is Wakana Fukashi."

"I am Au Ying," she said, bowing in return. "Very nice to meet you." She smiled, then went immediately to Mugen's side.

"This is Mugen," said Fuu quietly, clearly reluctant to give up her place next to him. She eyed Mother Au for a few moments, then stepped aside. With efficient movements, Mother Au took his pulses, peered into his eyes, smelled his breath and sounded his abdomen. Shaking her head, she finally looked at us.

"Has he spent time in the tropics?" she asked. We both said yes. "He has the yellow sickness. I've seen it before, and always in sailors or travelers who have been further south."

"Is it bad?" Fuu asked.

Mother Au nodded. "Yes, very bad," she said. "It attacks the liver and spleen. If it progresses unchecked, his skin will turn yellow with jaundice, his kidneys could fail and he may die."

Fuu and I looked at each other, and I could see her trying not to cry.

"Is there anything you can do?" I asked, almost fearing to hear the answer. The wash of relief I felt as she nodded was so strong, I needed to sit down.

"The treatment is expensive, however, for the cinchon bark to treat it comes from far away. You are fortunate that I have a store of it on hand. Shall I prepare the decoction?"

"Yes, please do," I said. "We'll find a way to pay for it."

"Fine," she replied. "Come by my shop tomorrow at midday. In the meantime, what you are doing is correct. Keep him cool when he is feverish. Keep him warm when he has chills. Expect him to go back and forth between the two states for many days. Force liquids."

She stood up and bowed to both of us, and Fuu walked her to the door. "Thank you so much for coming," she said. "Jin will stop by tomorrow to get the medicine."

"Fine. I'll have it ready for you. Good night." And then, with a brief smile to both of us, she left.

Fuu _did_ burst into tears the moment we were alone. She came into my lap and I held and rocked her, whispering assurances that he would be well again, as much to convince her as myself.

A moan from The Box startled us both, and she jumped up to attend to him. He was shuddering now, shaking with chills, so she pulled off the damp towels and covered him with a few blankets. I came over to watch.

He moaned again, then opened his eyes. "What t'hell's going on?" he asked in a feeble voice.

"You're really sick," Fuu told him.

"No shit," he replied with a rueful smile. "Gotta piss. Can't get up."

She turned to me, and I reached for him. "Do you think you can walk, if I help you?" I asked. He nodded, so I supported him as we headed outside. I decided to forget about trying to get him to the privy. He just peed alongside the house. We didn't have anything that would work as a bedpan, so I made a mental note to hunt something down tomorrow, and settled him back in bed. Fuu brought him some water. He didn't want to drink it but we both made him, and thankfully he was soon asleep again, so we could both go to bed ourselves. He was restless during the night, and I got up a few times to see to him, but he didn't appear to be getting any worse, so I was relieved.

Mother Au was as good as her word. She had the decoction ready when I arrived at her shop the next day, and thankfully it looked as though we were going to be able to afford it. Giving me instructions about how to administer it, she told me she would stop by the house after she finished with her patients for the day. My employer was very understanding about my situation, and allowed me time off so I could take care of Mugen. Fuu wasn't in such an expendable position, so most of his care landed on my shoulders, not that I minded.

He hated the medicine he needed to drink. I empathized. I called such stuff Torture Tea when I had to drink it. Healers always managed to find the most foul smelling and tasting things to put in decoctions like this. So getting him to take his medicine was always an adventure, but thankfully he was weak and unable to fight back effectively. Mugen's health seemed to hang in the balance for a few weeks. Fuu and I prayed together every night, asking for his recovery. But finally the tide seemed to turn.

I gauged his wellbeing by the level of insults and cussing I endured when I brought him his tea. Unfortunately for me, he needed to drink it three times a day, but I was eternally grateful to note that his responses to my ministrations were getting worse, not better.

"Stuff tastes like a sow's asshole. Fuck off! Don't need it," was mild, but typical.

"Drink!" I would order, then wait until he had run out of curses before landing on his chest and forcing it down his throat. He'd sputter and call me more names, but it didn't bother me in the slightest. That morning he'd almost succeeded in knocking the cup out of my hand, and the insults were particularly crude. He was clearly better. Thank the gods!

I was so jubilant, I headed down to Mother Au's storefront to tell her the good news. Amazingly enough, the shop was quiet―normally there were at least a few people waiting for her attention―so I asked if she'd allow me to take her out to lunch.

"Wakana-san, you don't need to do that," she smiled. "You've paid for the herbs and my time, and owe me nothing."

"Please," I insisted. "You've been so kind. Fukashi and I are very grateful. Please come."

She hesitated for a moment then nodded. There was a teahouse near her shop, so we went there. As we spoke together I noticed her looking at me strangely.

"You're the sensei of the frontyard dojo, are you not?" she finally asked. I laughed inwardly, not knowing that's what people called it, then said yes. "I didn't realize it until the other day," she continued. "It's pleased me to learn you train so many, no matter their backgrounds, age or even their gender. Wei-san is very fond of you."

I smiled. I was very fond of Wei-san as well, and told her so. We chatted a bit, discussing Mugen's health. I was pestering her with questions, afraid that his turn for the better might not be permanent. She endured them, answering patiently, but the mystified look returned to her face.

"Wakana-san, how do you know so much about the healing arts of my country?" she asked.

"I was fortunate to study for several years with Master Zhang from the continent when I was a student at the dojo I grew up in," I said.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Zhang Fei?"

"Yes, that was his name," I replied.

"My goodness!" she exclaimed. "Fortunate indeed! He's quite a renowned healer in our land. I heard he left for many years. What a small world that you knew him and trained under him. I would have given my right arm to be able to do so myself."

"I loved him very much," I said, sincerely. "He was the best thing about my life at the dojo at the time. How did you come by your knowledge of healing?"

She smiled shyly and looked down. "My father knew herb lore and taught me much, as he had no sons. However, it was only after my husband passed on that I took up a practice. I needed to make a living."

"Your reputation in the area is impeccable," I told her.

"Thank you for saying that," she said, smiling, then peered at me curiously. She looked as though she were debating something in her mind, so I waited. Finally she asked a question that completely surprised me. "Wakana-san, how old are you?"

"I turned twenty-one this past winter," I told her. "I suppose it would be rude to ask you the same question."

She smiled. "Such a child," she said with a sigh. "I am almost thirty. A widow these past five years."

I settled our bill and we got up to leave. "Do you have any children?" I asked.

"Two boys," she replied proudly. "One is eight, the other is six. Perhaps it's time to send the oldest to your dojo."

"I'd be happy to have him," I said truthfully. "Thank you again for all your help. I will always be grateful, and if there is anything I can do for you, please let me know."

"Thank you...Sensei," she said with a wink, and I smiled back. We bowed to each other and said our goodbyes.

That night Fuu and I had a celebration of sorts, so happy Mugen's health had taken a turn for the better. He was sleeping in The Box, our battle over his medicine a few hours past.

After dinner she and I turned to each other and I reached for her. She came into my lap and we began to kiss and explore. We hadn't made love since Mugen became ill, so it was wonderful to hold her again and share some mutual, well-needed, comfort. We were laying together on my futon in front of the hearth, basking in the glow of the fire and the afterglow of our lovemaking when he stirred.

"Hey," he called. "Feeling left out over here."

Fuu pulled her kimono around herself as we both got up to visit with him. I was feeling too lazy to put on my juban.

"Mugen, you're too sick to play," she admonished.

"Fuck that," he argued. I chuckled. It had been weeks since he'd had enough life force to even think of such things, so my heart sang. I pulled the blanket off him. It hurt to see how much weight he'd lost, but he looked all right otherwise. The frightening hint of yellow we saw a week ago had mercifully left his skin.

She sat next to him and they kissed, while I took him in my mouth and worked him over, gently but thoroughly. He was either very horny or his lack of energy afforded him no staying power, for he came quickly, moaning into her mouth. When he settled, I came up and lay next to him, pulling the blanket over the both of us, him for warmth and me for modesty. She snuggled on his other side, and he sighed happily.

"How long have I been on my ass?" he asked.

"A few weeks," Fuu told him.

"Damn!" he exclaimed. "Really?" His eyelids fluttered, and he began to doze off. "I'm a lucky muh'fucker," he whispered.

"You got that right, mister," she teased.

We saw a flicker of a smile cross his face, and then he was snoring. We smiled at each other and shared a kiss over him.

"We're lucky too," she said.

"Yes, my dear. We are."

to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**Homecoming V**  
by Laura Bryannan

Maybe I'm the luckiest girl in the entire world. I'm pretty sure I'm the happiest, anyway. These past few months have been amazing, and now that Mugen is feeling better, I can finally stop worrying and enjoy it all.

Sometimes I have to pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming. I feel so special―like I'm finally a real woman, despite the clothes I wear. I have to be careful at work, and catch myself when I get all spacey or giggly so folks won't think I'm nuts. I've got a few more cuts on my hand from daydreaming too much while chopping veggies and stuff. Yunta's watching me like a hawk, which is fun but disconcerting as well. I'm sure she knows something is up but she's too polite to talk about it. And sometimes I flatter myself and think she's afraid to ask because she somehow knows it would make her jealous.

I had forgotten how much fun it is to fool around with Mugen. I'll aways be grateful to Jin for bringing us back together again, especially since he still wants me too. Sometimes I wonder whether my mama would be outraged to learn the kind of situation I'm in, or whether she'd be happy for me. Of course, I choose to think she'd be happy, if not a little shocked. Two men. Two lovers. Sure, it's not how its usually done, but it seems to work for us.

Every day at work I wonder what kind of adventure is in store for me that evening. The weeks before Mugen got sick were amazing. Sometimes I'd be with one, sometimes the other. Sometimes they were together and I was on my own, but I always knew I was welcome to join them...not that I've gotten up the guts to do that yet. And there were a few amazing times the three of us were all together again. I wasn't surprised to learn how different they are as lovers, considering how different they are as people. But I was surprised at _how_ they were different.

Loving Jin always begins in his lap. He'll gather me into his arms and we'll kiss and touch and talk. Yes, I said talk. The man who never said five words to me on our journey, and barely anything personal in the six months we spent alone together, says the most heart-stoppingly wonderful things to me while we're loving and I adore it!

The very first time we made love together I got a hint of what was to come. He was sitting at the edge of The Box and I was in his lap, of course. Jin tends to draw things out, to play and tease and not let me cum until I'm ready to scream in frustration. I'll get more and more aroused, as he builds me up to one amazing orgasm that never seems to end. So by the time he lifted me to face him, straddling his hips, I was just about tearing my hair out from horniness. I felt his hand there, holding himself, and I watched his face as I slowly lowered myself onto him.

Oooh, it was nice. Maybe more tickly than Mugen because Jin wasn't so thick, but there was so much of him! I was dancing a little dance, taking in a bit more each time, and feeling oh so woogy watching how much he was liking it.

"Just take what feels comfortable," he whispered. Comfortable?!? It felt wonderful! He's so long, it felt as though he was touching places inside me I didn't know existed. Nudging my heart, almost. It made my head swim it felt so good. And the lower I sank onto him, the more incredulous he looked, the more he sighed and whispered, "Oh, Fuu...Fuu." I was dying from the lusciousness of it all. By the time our bodies met he was actually panting. He kissed me hungrily as he grabbed my hips and ground me into his own, moaning quietly. I was gasping into his mouth, it was so nummy. He finally broke our kiss and looked at me with such appreciation I just about melted right then and there.

"I've never been all the way inside a woman before," he told me, still gently rocking me against him. "My previous lovers were not deep enough. Are you sure this is all right, Fuu? You're so tiny, I can't believe it." I assured him it was quite all right, and he growled happily, returning to making love to me in earnest.

Jin can stay inside me forever and not cum. I don't know how he does it. We flowed from one position to another until we were both moaning and I was literally shaking. When he finally let me cum I thought my body would never stop convulsing. The orgasms Jin gives me last a long time; he touches me just right and they go on and on and on. It's pretty mind-blowing. And watching his face as he finally came, all the while whispering the most lovely endearments...oh I was one happy girl!

So, yes, Mister Stoic talks to me a lot as we make love. How can a girl resist a guy who says stuff like, "I wish I could describe the color of your nipples...such a beautiful shade of peach...no pink." Or, "Life has hurt you so much, my dear, how did you manage to stay so delightful and sweet?" Or, "I can't believe I deprived myself of you for so many months." It makes me feel so special and appreciated. It completely surprised me, but I adore it.

Now making love with Mugen always begins with him on all fours hovering over me, ready to pounce, as I lay there quivering in anticipation. And I was surprised that Mister Shit Talk—the one who was always pestering me, baiting me, drawing me into one Bicker Battle after another—hardly says anything to me as we make love. Half of what comes out of his mouth are just sound effects like, "Mrowr," or "Ummm," or "Guhhh."

It's not that Mugen isn't appreciative, he just has a different kind of focus, I guess. If he says something to me, it will usually be something sensory like, "Yummy," or "You smell good," or "So sweet."

Making love with Mugen is always fun, while making love with Jin is always intense. Mugen is like a kid in a candy shop. He tastes and touches and samples all the goods, appreciating everything quite enthusiastically. And he seems to know every little spot on my body that feels amazing when his mouth explores there. I would never have believed the backs of my knees, the palms of my hands, or the insides of my elbows liked having a warm tongue checking them out, but they sure do! With Mugen I cum and cum and cum and cum. I never bother to count how many orgasms I have because toward the end my mind isn't up to the task.

So, usually he just attacks and I'm swept away, but once he said the funniest thing. "Lay down, I'll do a Jin on you." I looked at him like he'd lost his mind, but he threw a towel down on The Box and motioned for me to lay on my tummy. He sat on my behind, poured oil on my back and started rubbing me down. Wow! I've never felt anything like it before! He rubbed me all over my body and turned me to goop. It was really different for him to slow down and take his time with me like that, so it surprised me a lot.

"You gotta get him to do this to you," he told me. "I'm always too horny to do it as long as he does." He was rubbing my feet at that point and I was sighing in happiness. Who'd have thought such a thing would feel so amazingly good? Oh my!

"I'll tell you a secret," he continued, and my ears pricked up. "You do this exact same thing to Jin and you'll have him in the palm of your hand for the rest of your life. He likes having his feet rubbed more than sex, I think." I could see why. It felt wonderful and I didn't want him to stop. When he started creeping back up my legs to work on my behind, even though I knew nice things were in store, I was still kind of disappointed he stopped rubbing my feet. Boy it felt good!

Another big difference: while Mugen is very child-like when it comes to sex, right down to being apparently unconcerned about the consequences, Jin is not. Big surprise. He sat me down right after our first encounter and we had The Talk. Blushing, but totally in earnest, he taught me how to monitor my body and know when it's not safe to let either of them inside me because it might make a baby. We both agreed that making a baby probably wasn't the best idea right now.

"It will have to be up to you, Fuu," he said. "You'll have to speak up and tell us when we...um...need to be more creative about how we play. I will let Mugen know, because I'm sure he's not interested in becoming a father yet either. But if you don't tell us, then we're taking a risk."

"I'll tell," I promised. I loved my guys, but couldn't imagine _either_ of them as fathers, nor did I think I wanted to be a mother just yet. I had been worrying about the issue, of course, and felt grateful there was a way to make things safer for me. I asked him how he knew so much, but in a way I wish I hadn't because it made me jealous.

"I was sent to my family's youngest concubine for the first time when I was thirteen," he told me. "Rumiko taught me many things over the years, lore concerning fertility and a woman's cycles being some of them. She practiced this form of birth timing herself, as she believed the herbs that can be used were dangerous to a woman's health."

He got pretty dreamy looking talking about her and I didn't like it one bit. I suddenly remembered him saying he'd been in love with her and had vowed to run away with her not that long ago. Part of me hated thinking about him with any other woman, but the other part had happy fantasies imagining what it must have been like to initiate him at such a young age. So, as much as I was jealous of Rumiko, I had lots of fun with boy-Jin in my head after he told me that. Oh, I'm so bad sometimes!

Yes, my two very different lovers were very different in bed. But you know? What surprised me even more was how similar I found them. I don't know if it's a guy thing or what, but they both bite. They're much more gentle with me than they are with each other, I could tell that right away, but they both use their mouths in these hungry ways that are very exciting even though it kind of hurts sometimes.

I knew about Mugen's sucking—the way he pulls up bruises. He started doing it to me toward the end of our time together and I didn't know what to make of it. It was hurty and tickly all at once, so I was never sure if I liked it or not, although I _did_ like looking at the marks he left on me. They made me feel taken or possessed or something. The first time Jin and I got totally naked together we both laughed. He was as bruised as me! Maybe I'm kooky, but I thought it was horribly romantic.

"I see you've got wolfbrat marks as well," he smiled. _Wolfbrat?!?_ I giggled. "Let's see where he likes to put them on you," he continued, and he nibbled on the one he found on my calf. Then he nibbled the one on my inner thigh. "I can see the path he took," he noted, as he turned me over and nibbled the ones on my backside and waistline. I remembered the night I got them, and Mugen _did_ follow a path around my body. By the time he turned me over again to kiss the one on the underside of my breast...well, I guess he decided he found them all and had other ideas.

So Mugen bites and sucks up all these owies, but Jin just bites. Not too hard—it always makes me horny when he does it—but sometimes it's a little startling. It's usually accompanied by a compliment, and since Jin's compliments always melt my heart, I've decided the bites are worth it.

"A man wants to do terrible things to a bottom as rosy and soft as this," he said once, all the while slowly stroking each cheek. When he leaned near I knew...I just knew he was going to bite me. He trailed his face along my lower back and round the curve of my butt, giving me shivers, and then he nipped me in the cushiest part. There's this place on my left cheek they're both always attacking and I finally got curious enough to ask them why.

"You gotta freckle here that talks to me," Mugen said, sucking. "Hafta say hello."

"Well, there's an interesting birthmark on this most luscious part of your behind," Jin told me, nipping gently, "so I find it quite tempting."

They're after it so much, I notice every day because it's right on the sitting down spot of my behind. Even though it makes me sit lopsided when they've both been bugging it a lot, I still really like it. I'm a nut I guess.

The other way my two very different lovers are similar is infuriating at times. They both withhold themselves from me in ways that they don't with each other. It's almost as though neither of them can grant me, a woman, that much control over their bodies during loving. Oooooh, sometimes it makes me want to scream!

When I'm with Mugen I have a blast. He's playful and we laugh a lot. I always feel comfortable, it always seems easy. But Mugen is like a typhoon, in that you can't do much more than lay back and let him blow over you. He's always in control. Any time I try to touch him or initiate anything he will gently stop me, or he'll intensify whatever he is doing to distract me and it usually works. I just give up and let myself be ravished.

Once I came in from training and found him at home. Usually he took off before it started, so I was pleasantly surprised. He was sitting on Jin's futon in front of the hearth, completely naked, looking pretty yummy if I must say so myself.

"But I haven't had my bath," I protested weakly.

"I know," he said, leering. "Come and get me. I'll lay here and you can do whatever you want." I was up for that, of course, and quickly got enough clothes off or untied that I could attack him. I sat on his hips and we began kissing. Soon I felt his hands running along my back, so I grabbed them and sat up.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be doing you," I complained. "No touchy feely. You have to lay here and let me play." He agreed, somewhat reluctantly I noticed, and we began kissing again. I was sitting on him, rubbing myself against him like I did with Jin that first time. He was moaning, and it was feeling so nice I didn't even notice his hands were back on me again. But when he started teasing my breasts, I stopped him once more.

This time he growled. "I gotta touch you," he said.

"You're the one who wanted me to do you," I reminded him.

"I know. I don't care." His hands were on my nipples now, making me shudder. "I can't just lay here. I gotta touch you." I sighed and gave in. It's useless to fight him, but sometimes it bugs me. Mugen never lets me take the lead. He never lets me kiss him, he always kisses me. Any time I do something that gets a few moans out of him he'll try to distract me or he'll just stop me outright if that doesn't work. He won't let me do anything to him that produces a response, whereas he'll always submit to Jin. It gets a little galling.

Jin is the same. He withholds himself from me as well. Now with Jin I can take the initiative at times. He won't stop me when I stroke or kiss him. He'll moan or sigh or his breath will hitch, and it makes me dizzy with desire when I hear the sounds he makes. I love it! But he only lets himself respond to a point. He never lets himself go, and I know it because I've witnessed them together and I know how expressive he can be when he's with Mugen.

Once I got so frustrated I lashed out. We were playing together, touching, teasing, and I could tell he was holding himself back. I wanted to see if I could get something big out of him so I got a good grip on his upper arm with my teeth and bit him...hard. He grunted and then, _SMACK!_ He swatted me on my bottom so hard I squeaked in surprise, and let go of his arm, of course. I rounded on him, ready to protest, when I saw the look on his face and quailed a bit. He was smiling the most erotic little smile, his hand ready to swat me again, and whatever I was going to yell at him disappeared from my mind.

"Pain games, my dear?" he asked, looking surprised but interested too. "Are you sure?"

I quickly shook my head. "No, no. I'm sorry Jin." He lowered his hand and rubbed the place where he smacked me. The bite marks on his arm were going to be there for a few days, I was embarrassed to realize. I hoped the hand print on my behind disappeared before Mugen got hold of me. I didn't want him getting any ideas.

So I had to give up my fantasies of melting either of them into puddles of goo under my expert lovemaking techniques...ha, ha. It was frustrating, but I suppose I really shouldn't complain. They're both very good at melting me, and I guess they've decided that's the way matters should remain. There's nothing I can do about it.

They're both always going to be bigger and stronger than me. Sometimes I find that fact infuriating. It's not fair that they'll always have control and power over me in ways I'll never have over them. Being a girl sucks sometimes! Other times, though, I find that reality comforting and safe. I have two beautiful men in my life, two protectors who care more about me than their own lives. How many women can say that about their lovers?

Of course, once Mugen got sick all the play stopped. I was too scared to even think of fooling around and Jin didn't approach me either. I was so grateful he was able to take time off from his job to care for Mugen, since I would have had to quit mine to do it. It was such a relief to know he was up to the task, the whole fearful episode was easier to bear. And it made me feel so safe to see how dedicated he was, knowing he'd do the same for me if I ever got so ill, god forbid.

The first few weeks were terrifying, as Mugen kept getting worse. Jin was with him night and day. Sometimes I'd get up in the morning and find him conked out sitting on the floor with his upper body collapsed on The Box, his hands resting on Mugen. I tried to pick up the slack, shopping, doing all the cooking and dealing with the extra laundry, but Jin carried most of the weight of Mugen's care on his shoulders and I was very grateful.

He was so sweet. Once, after training was over, I came back from getting us some dinner downtown and found him in his fundoshi next to my bathtub, supporting Mugen inside. It was when Mugen was at his worst, weak as a newborn kitten, his skin turning this horrifying shade of yellow that terrified us both. I came over and helped wash him, as Jin had his hands full just keeping him from slipping into the water.

"He was awake when we began, but..." he said with a rueful smile.

"Good idea. He _was_ getting a little funky," I replied, trying to keep things light. Jin chuckled, and asked me to pour some more hot water into the tub. As I did, Mugen stirred and opened his eyes. He looked at Jin with an expression I've never seen before...Mugen looked scared.

"Feel like shit. M'I gonna die?" he asked, weakly.

"No, Mugen," Jin told him. "You're going to be well again. I swear it."

"Crow guys hangin'," Mugen said, shuddering, his eyes closing again. Jin and I cast worried glances at each other, and I felt my tummy quail. Mugen had spoken, only once, about the visions he saw the two times he was close to death. The implication terrified me and I started to cry.

"Fuu here?" he asked.

"I'm here," I said, reaching out to stroke his face.

"Call if they come, like you did before, K?"

"I promise, Mugen," I said, trying not to let him hear me crying. He turned his head slightly and buried his face in Jin's neck. I saw one tear escape down his cheek, and I just broke down completely.

"Thanks f'lovin' me," he whispered, and then he was asleep again. Jin and I looked at each other and his eyes were all misty. He took a deep breath and kissed Mugen's forehead before reaching in to scoop him out of the tub.

"He _will_ be well again," Jin said firmly, setting Mugen in The Box, toweling him down and wrapping him in blankets.

"Yes, he will," I agreed, and he turned and reached for me. I came into his arms and he held me as I sobbed on his chest, both of us unmindful that he was practically naked.

So I saw a side of Jin I've never seen before, and it made me feel even more in love with him. One night I was so scared and exhausted, I went to bed early and was surprised to hear Jin begin to quietly sing. I peeked out of my room and saw him sitting in The Box with Mugen's head in his lap. He was singing an old epic, one I knew, and stroking Mugen's hair. Jin has such a lovely deep voice, it was wonderful to hear.

I realized soon enough that he never did it until after I went to bed, so for about a week I contrived to disappear early so I could lay there and listen to him sing. He probably went through his entire repertory of songs a few times before Mugen started to get better. Old lays, epic poems, love songs, children's songs, even some popular ones making the rounds about town. It was great and it really eased my heart!

I could tell when Mugen started to get better because that's when I started hearing the dirty ones. Mugen must have been making requests! Toward the end there, when Mugen was really feeling better, they obviously had a contest. Who could sing the most lewd song? I was so happy to hear Mugen singing in that raspy voice of his, I didn't protest, even though the stuff made my whole body blush, it was so naughty. Finally, though, it got so bad I couldn't handle it anymore. When Mugen started in on one about a whore and a pony I had to put a stop to it.

"Hey, innocent girl within earshot, you know," I called out.

They both laughed. "Innocent, my ass," Mugen yelled.

I laughed too. Oh, it was good to have him back to his old awful self again! Awful self. Yes, as he started to get better Jin really had his hands full. I honestly don't know if I could have handled Mugen after the worst of his illness was past. He still had to drink this nasty tea Mother Au made for him, and he sure hated it. He put Jin through hell every evening, and every night it got worse and worse. I didn't envy Jin that he had to get him to drink it while I was at work too.

I couldn't believe the curses and insults he tossed out every night. It made me realize how weird men truly are, that Jin would listen impassively and appear totally unconcerned that Mugen had questioned his manhood, insulted his mother and insinuated his father fucked goats. Sometimes Jin would give it back. And being the more, well...educated, when Jin did fight back it was amazing to hear. I couldn't believe the terrible things he'd say to Mugen, and neither could Mugen. Sometimes he actually shut Mugen up!

But most of the time Jin would just wait until Mugen ran out of steam, then sit on his chest and force him to drink, all the while blocking punches. I'd just shake my head in wonder, glad I didn't have to be the nurse. Maybe Mugen wouldn't have treated me so badly, but I kind of doubt it.

So the whole cursing and insult game they played every night was pretty bizarre to witness. How can two people who clearly love each other the way Jin and Mugen love each other say such vile things and not be permanently insulted by them? I've come to the conclusion that guys are totally weird.

And then...last but not least...there was Yunta. My secret. I still don't know what to do about Yunta, but it's awfully exciting to be the center of so much attention. I liked her from the beginning, at first because she's a native Ryukyuian, so she reminded me of Mugen. But later, as I got to know her better, I liked her because of who she was. She was so friendly and fun, always including me in the adventures of the others at the tea shop. And considering she was usually the instigator of said adventures, eventually everyone else came around and accepted me as well.

Sometimes I'd bump heads with Jin skipping training because of some event or another I wanted to participate in after work. He never said anything outright, but I could tell he didn't like it. Naughty me...that just made it all the more fun, in a way. Sometimes I liked it that Jin was the big brother/father I never had and sometimes it got tiresome. But I knew if I told him there was more to life than training his head would probably explode or something, so I kept my opinions to myself.

I can't believe I was so clueless about Yunta for so long. She was hinting for months and I never picked up on it. She'd bring in treats and say they were for Jin—she knew him because he ate lunch there fairly often, and her brother trained with us—but I can see now that she was doing it just as much for me. All I knew was that I thought she was super cute and super sweet. I was never popular with the girls in my neighborhood when I was growing up, and I was too busy helping mama to care about it much. So it was really flattering to have Yunta always asking how I was and being so interested in my little ol' self. I never spent so much time with a girl before and I really enjoyed it.

That amazing day when she kissed me...I still like to think about it. I'd been out back dragging boxes of veggies into the root cellar when she cornered me. She's not as tall as Jin or Mugen, but she's still a lot taller than me, so when she maneuvered me against the wall and put her hands on either side of my shoulders I felt a little overwhelmed, and I think I just stared at her with my mouth open.

"Kashi-chai, you're so cute," she purred, leaning in. "Are you a virgin?" I could only blush and stammer, which she seemed to take for a yes, even though it wasn't technically true. "You're so different from other boys. I really like that. I can't believe I'm doing this, but..."

And then she did it. She took advantage of my dumbfounded expression and kissed me soundly, tongue and all. It was more like kissing Mugen than kissing Jin, in that she kind of took over and I found my knees getting weak. But it was so wonderfully different from kissing either of them in that it was soft and tender and not the least bit prickly. There was this part of my mind screaming, W_hat are you doing?!? You're crazy!!! _But it was too sweet to want to push her away. When she finally let me go we were both panting, and I was speechless.

"You're a good kisser," she told me, smiling.

"T-Thanks. You, too," I managed to reply. Then I heard Kanna calling me so I stumbled away mumbling something—I can't remember what—and I heard her giggling. She backed off after that and didn't approach me again, which I was both glad and sad about. You'd think having two lovers at home would be enough, wouldn't you? But I'd be lying if I said I didn't adore the attention.

The whole time Mugen was sick she was so sweet, always asking how we were all doing, making sure I was eating at lunch, generally looking after me and keeping me from getting too scared and mopey. I really appreciated it. She and her mom made us dinner several times, and that was also greatly appreciated. It really helped to have someone to lean on. I didn't want to burden Jin with my worries, he was worried enough for the both of us.

Finally, when it became clear that Mugen was getting better, she obviously knew. Well, everyone knew considering how happy I was, and I was only too glad to confirm the reason. So as things cautiously returned to normal at home, Yunta returned to her normal tactic of watching me with a certain something in her eye.

Then yesterday she made her move, and I'm still a little in shock about it. It feels like I should tell Jin and Mugen about it but, for some reason, I want to keep it all to myself. I don't want them dumping on it, making fun of me or getting angry either.

I came into work super happy yesterday. Mugen had been well enough to want to play the night before, and it was so lovely I was still bouncing around, I guess. It had been kind of horrifying to feel how he was little more than skin and bones, but he was as strong and irascible as always, so it sure did my heart good to finally feel as though he was going to be all right. I'd been out back eating my lunch when Yunta came and sat next to me.

"Sneakin' a break," she whispered. "Kanna went to the greengrocers, so I've got a few before she comes back." I giggled. Kanna was a nice lady, but she sure ran a tight ship at the teahouse. Yunta eyed me a few times, looking a little agitated, and then she finally spoke again. "Did you mind...that time I kissed you, Shi-chai?"

I shook my head and smiled at her. "No, I didn't mind," I assured her, honestly. "It was nice. I liked it."

"I know you're younger than me and all, but...well...um...how would you feel about doing it again? Maybe more? I've got you stuck in my brain, Shi-chai, and I just gotta ask."

It was so endearing to see _her_ blushing and hesitant for once, I didn't even realize it was coming out of my mouth until I said it. "Yun-chan, I've got to tell you something. I'm not a boy. I'm a girl. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I like you too much not to tell you the truth." I chanced a peek. Her eyes were as big as rice bowls and her mouth opened and closed a few times. I was waiting for her anger, but I got a shriek of happiness instead.

"You are?!? Wow!" she exclaimed, and it was my turn to look at her with my mouth hanging open. "No wonder I've been so attracted to you! I like girls better! I've never been with a boy in my life, so I couldn't understand why I liked you so much. Whew! I thought I was going nuts to be so attracted to you. What a relief!"

_She likes girls?!?_ Talk about surprises! I didn't know what to think.

She looked at me intently, as though she'd never seen me before, smiling so big I was surprised it fit on her face. "Of _course_ you're a girl! How could I not see it before?" She giggled.

"Please keep my secret, Yunta," I begged.

She nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, I ain't gonna tell," she assured me. "All the better to keep you for myself." We both heard bustling in the kitchen and knew Kanna had returned. She scrambled up, pulling me into her arms, and laid another passionate kiss on me before letting me go, leaving me gasping. Then she gave me a mock serious expression and shook her finger at me.

"Tomorrow you gotta tell me what in the world is going on with you and Shinshi and Mugen-sai, you naughty girl." And off she went.

I cringed. I was certainly in a mess, but it was such a fun mess I didn't mind one bit. I tossed the rest of my lunch in the midden because I was too excited to eat any more and headed back into the kitchen.

Am I the luckiest girl in the world, or what?

to be continued


	6. Chapter 6

**Homecoming VI**  
by Laura Bryannan

Man, being sick like that was the worst thing that ever happened to me. I don't like to admit it, but I was scared shitless. At times I felt so awful, I wished I would die. To be honest, at one point I figured no one could feel that horrible and _not_ be dying. I've been hurt bad before, but the times it happened—getting knifed when I was little, once when I got beat up years later, and after that asshole shot me—I was unconscious for the worst of it.

Fuu told me how her father's healer put us back together, and how we drank our medicine and let them change our bandages and all that. I guess my gut was infected, and it took three days of poulticing before a glob of gunpowder got pulled out and the wound finally started to heal. I don't remember any of it. I was just out. Dead to the world until I woke up and found Jin laying there too. I felt like shit for a long time after, but it was something I could handle. I can deal with pain. I don't like it but I know how to work around it.

But this yellow sickness thing...man it was killer. I wasn't out, I was just fucking sick. I had no strength. Every muscle in my body ached. Even my fucking skin hurt. Sometimes it felt like my brain was gonna burst outta my head, it was paining me so bad. I went back and forth between burning up, and such awful chills I couldn't stop shaking no matter how many blankets were on top of me.

I slept a lot, thank god, but I was awake for way too much, just too weak to even open my eyes. Jin and Fuu said I was stuck there flat on my back for over two weeks. I couldn't fucking believe it! That Mother Au bitch told us I could relapse any time for the next few years...not great news. I never want to go through something like that ever again.

Jin was totally there for me, and I was really grateful. Every time I woke up, I heard him in the room or out back, and it helped me not feel so scared. No one's ever given a shit for me like that since my ma, so it mushed me out something awful. Lot's of times I'd wake up in his arms, and that was always nice. He'd pull me onto his chest and hold me for hours, just being quiet the way he does. It was sweet to feel him breathe and listen to his heartbeat, and it really helped me when I was freaking out.

I loved that he would sing at night. It helped the time go by and made it easier to ignore how shitty I felt. One night he sang kid's songs. I didn't know most of them, but he sang a few I actually remembered, and I'm sure that's why I had the dream. I dreamed of my ma that night and it totally blew me away. In the dream she was busy doing something. I came up behind her and pulled on her shirt to get her attention. She turned around to look at me and I saw her face. I had forgotten what she looked like, but there she was in my dream. She was pretty, with brown hair, green eyes and skin darker than mine.

Then a whole bunch of other things I'd forgotten about rushed into my head. I remembered that we lived somewhere nice. I don't think she was a servant, but maybe a concubine for some bigwig. I remembered being teased because she wasn't Ryukyuian, and the other kids calling me a bastard. I'm only guessing though cuz of what they said to me when she died. I don't know what happened. I don't remember her being sick or anything. She'd always disappear at night, but she'd show up every morning and make me something to eat. One morning, some old woman showed up instead.

"Your mother's dead, kid. Master's sending you off to his sister on the other side of town. Get your stuff together. We're leaving this afternoon." I was only five, and didn't get it at first, so I kept bugging her until she lashed out at me. "Look, ya brat. I don't know what happened. Word is she got on the wrong side of Master's wife, and when I look at what'cha got goin' here maybe I believe it. Guess Master don't want no more by-blows hangin' around, specially half-breed brats of brown shits like her."

I remember attacking her after that and getting beaten for it. They sent me off to live with a family that treated me like shit and I took off within a few months. It was a good thing Jin was out back practicing his kata when I remembered cuz it made me cry, even though I was glad to have my ma's face back in my head again. I've been thinking about it ever since, and I guess she was prolly nabbed and sold into slavery like Cristo. It makes me wonder where she was from and how she got to Ryukyu. Guess I'll never know.

When Jin came in he prolly noticed my red eyes but didn't say anything. He sat next to me and asked what he always asked when he saw me awake. "What can I do for you, Mugen?"

For the longest time, the only answers I had the strength to give him were, "Water," or "Piss." Liquid in or out. But that dream did something for me, so I had to ask, cuz he told us his ma died when he was little too.

"You remember what your ma looked like, Jin?" I asked. His eyebrows raised, and he looked thoughtful for a little bit.

"Not really," he said. "She was a busy woman, and wasn't particularly interested in me. I remember being told I looked like her though. All my brothers looked like my father. In fact, I believe one of the reasons my father hated me so much was because he was unsure I was his. I overheard an argument before I was sent to the dojo and he said something to that effect. Of course, I had no idea what, '_The way he looks, she sure didn't get him by me,'_ meant at the time."

"She must've been really beautiful," I said.

He looked amused. "Thank you, Mugen."

"Did you miss her when she died?" I asked.

His gaze softened, and he sighed. "No, not really. She wasn't a part of my life enough to miss her very much. Why do you ask? Are you thinking about your own mother?"

"Had a dream about her last night," I told him. "I saw her face, and remembered what she looked like. It was really bad when she died. She was a good ma." I couldn't say any more cuz it felt like I was gonna cry again, so I shut up. He nodded, and didn't press further, but looked at me with the most tender face I've ever seen.

"I'm glad you've remembered her," he said softly. "You're fortunate she was a good mother." Then he got up to get me something to eat, which let me choke back some more sobs unseen.

So finally I woke up one morning and I wasn't feeling as bad. What a fucking relief! And to make it even better, I got to see Jin and Fuu get it on that night, and even had enough life force in me to get horny. I'd never watched them together from start to finish before, so it was pretty interesting on top of being totally hot. It made me cringe to think of all the shit I gave Jin about being inexperienced with women, cuz he sure knew his way around Fuu.

His style with her is totally different from mine, so it was bizarre to watch thinking, _Wow, I would never do that!_ Fuu is really responsive and I guess I make a game with myself to see how many times I can bring her off. And since what's going on with her is different every time we play, I can't count on what worked last time to work good this time, so it keeps me on my toes.

Jin...he brought her along sweet and slow, the same way he does me, taking her in a few different positions. It made me crazy to watch, cuz I could tell how horny she was getting. This voice in my head kept yelling,_Come on, come on! Do it!_ But man, he didn't. Her body was practically screaming to cum by the time he let her. But, holy shit, she came all over the fucking place when he did. I was impressed. And to top it all off, I got a rare blowjob from him when they were through, and the pleasure of it just about fried my brain.

Maybe that's why I was feeling even better the next morning. When he sat down next to me after his kata, smelling all yummy, there was only one thing I wanted. "Fuck me," I demanded.

He smiled indulgently, but looked doubtful. "I'll bet you can't even sit up yet."

"So what. I don' t need to sit up, do I?" He laughed a bit and leaned down to kiss me. I had just enough strength to wrap my arms around his shoulders, and pull him closer. He was being so gentle, it was getting on my nerves. "Come on Jin. Stop treating me like I'm gonna break."

He pulled back and looked exasperated. "Mugen, you almost..." Then he sighed and smiled ruefully. He grabbed one of my hands and held it in front of my face. OK, so it looked pretty skeletal, but so what? "I'm sorry, Mugen," he continued, "you _feel_ fragile to me."

"But I ain't! Fuck me you lazyass shit," I ordered. He shook his head, smiling, but stood up and untied himself. Then he took off his glasses and hung them on the side of The Box. There's something about Jin taking off his glasses. My body shudders in anticipation every time he does it. I can tell what's coming by the expression on his face when he turns to me. Sometimes it makes me quail, sometimes it makes me melt, sometimes I know he wants me to throw him down and make _him_ shudder. That morning the look he gave me made my heart do flips.

"I'm so grateful you're feeling better," he said, kissing me as he guided himself inside. I couldn't do much more than lay there, but he fucked me real good. I was getting close, and I could tell he was too, when he leaned down and bit my shoulder. I moaned, afraid it was gonna make me cum. "Ah, Mugen," he whispered, "I was so afraid I'd never do this again."

"Me too," I admitted. He stopped thrusting and we just looked at each other for a few moments. His eyes smiled first, and then the rest of his face did. He growled and attacked my neck, sucking up a bruise as I squirmed and hollered, cuz he picked a tickly place. When he was through he nailed me just right, and I came and came. It was like, _Hell yeah, I'm fucking alive!_ Man, it was good. He pounded me a few more times before cumming himself, collapsing on my chest—not putting his full weight on me, I noticed—but I was feeling too sweet and dozy to call him on it. I felt flattered he marked me again before I crashed, thanking whoever was listening for letting me get better...for giving me such good people in my life.

Good people like Jin and Fuu, Fuu, Fuu! It's so great to be loving Fuu again. And even though she still seems stuck on Jin, making it with her is just the best. I hadn't fucked a woman in such a long time, I kinda forgot how much fun it is. Before I got sick I liked to grab her after she was done with training, when she'd come in to take her bath. We had lots of great times together, but the scene I kept thinking about when I was sick was one of the last times we got to play before the fever knocked me on my ass.

We were snuggled up together in the Box. She was on her back and I was on my side curled around her. I was in her, but we weren't fucking, just touching and stuff. I don't know how many times I tried to get her to play with herself while we were fucking and didn't get anywhere but, for some reason, she went there that night. She'd been getting all squirmy cuz I was taking my time, and her hand just wandered down there and it was really exciting to watch. Her face was snuggled into my neck, and I could feel her clenching me inside every time she did something her body liked. Man, it was hot!

Then all of a sudden I noticed Jin standing there. I hadn't heard him come in. It cracks me up how we've all learned to open the front door really slowly and quietly, to not disturb whatever might be happening inside. So he pulled that off, and stared at her with his mouth hanging open. I hoped he wouldn't do anything that might cut her action short, and he didn't. Smart guy. We both watched her fingers stroking and teasing herself, but it was getting really hard to just lay there and let her do it. I took a peek at him and he was kinda panting. He saw me looking and we shared _Hot damn!_ smiles before he started taking his clothes off and foraging for the oil.

She heard him at that point, and turned to look, stopping her activity. He poured some oil in his hand and was standing there with his eyes closed, stroking himself harder. I thought I was gonna die of horniness. I'd seen him do that only a few times before, so I couldn't believe my good luck—first one lover getting herself off and then the other! I peeked down at her and she was watching him, looking as hungry as me. He seemed oblivious to us for a while and then he came back to himself, looked up, and blushed when he realized we were both staring.

He cleared his throat, smiling sheepishly, and knelt next to The Box to kiss her. His hand traced down her belly and I could only stare in wonder as his fingers danced on her clit and he brought her off just like that! God, the way it felt as she came, hugging me inside...it was so amazing. I was closer to cumming than I wanted to be, hanging right near the edge. It wasn't going to take much to push me over. After Fuu quieted, he broke their kiss and laid one on me, his hand grabbing my hair, making me all melted and useless. I pushed him away to catch my breath and steady myself, cuz I knew what was coming.

Sure enough, he climbed into The Box and snuggled behind me. I could feel him sliding up the crack of my ass, so I reached back and put him in place. He speared me neatly and began to slowly thrust, and I couldn't stop moaning.

"Mu Shu Mugen," Fuu giggled, and Jin laughed too.

"Uhhhhhhh," was all I could manage.

I turned her in my arms so all three of us were spooned together, and just blissed out. Man, it was so sweet! I had one hand at her breast and the other between her legs, sucking like a vampire on the back of her neck as Jin stroked me into heaven. I didn't have to do anything but lay there. He pushed me into her as he thrust into me, and it was so goddamn good I knew I was gonna cum way sooner than I wanted to. There was no way I could hold it back, specially after Fuu popped off another, and bucked against me so hot my body exploded. Jin took a little longer, his teeth embedded in my shoulder. I just held onto Fuu for dear life and got off on every growl and gasp till he came himself.

The three of us actually fell asleep that way, and I loved feeling so happy and warm and safe. It was one of the best sexual experiences of my life, and the memories of it will prolly make me hard till I keel over dead one day.

So yeah, once I started feeling better I had fun remembering all the hot stuff we'd done before I got sick. That was a really good thing, and helped the time go by faster while I was still stuck in bed. Jin and Fuu must've put the word out that I was through the worst of it, cuz folks started coming by to say hi and see how I was doing. I was surprised. I guess I never thought anyone would give a shit, 'specially since I hadn't been around that long.

Wei-san started first. He'd come in and keep an eye on me while Jin and Fuu were training. I knew he'd done it even while I was super sick, barely able to open my eyes and acknowledge him, and I was really grateful. I'm usually pretty sleepy in the morning and early afternoon but, night owl that I am, by the late afternoon and evening I was always awake even if I wished I wasn't.

Wei-san tells the best stories, and he really helped occupy my mind and kept me from noticing how shitty I felt. He had lots of great tales to share—some of them I remembered from when I was a kid, but most I'd never heard before. Stuff with warriors on quests, battling demons and fighting in wars, and other good shit like that. I really liked Wei-san, specially since he was one of the few who never copped any attitude when I first showed up. He told me, "_If you're a friend of Wakana-kun's you're a friend of mine." _And he obviously meant it. As I got better and had enough strength to talk to him, we had some good conversations. He'd been a soldier when he was my age, and started telling me stories about his own life once he ran out of old tales to share. It was great.

Jin pried my nighttime routine outta me early on so he could go tell my various employers what was up with me. A few of them even stopped by, which blew me away. I always had fun joking around with them while I was hanging at their bar or whatever, but I never thought any of them would care enough to see how I was doing.

"When ya gettin' off yer lazy ass and comin' back to work?" Yuan-san asked. He was the owner of one of the gambling dens I always stopped at. It was a rough place, with lots of sharks, so folks were always getting in fights.

"I'm trying, man, I'm trying," I said. "You still keeping an eye out for me? Anything I should know about?" I expected we'd be hunted, and had asked my little network of friends and employers to let me know if anyone came looking for Jin or me.

He shook his head. "Nope," he told me. "No one I seen myself or heard of from anyone else. You gonna tell me one day what'cha so worried about?"

I smiled, but shook my head and pointed at my tattoos. "Nah," I replied. "Whatever your imagination comes up with will be better anyway." He laughed and told me he'd be glad to see me back whenever I showed up.

I got pestered by my posse too—the dudes who were always following me around trying to turn me into their shinshi. What a fucking joke! They were mostly a bunch of jerks, just like I was when I was their age. But, hey, they were always good company, so I didn't complain too much.

But then I got my ass in trouble. I was laying there one day, listening to folks start to gather for Jin's class, and someone knocked on the door. I couldn't believe it when Dohzu walked in. She came over and stood next to The Box, smiling. "Mugen-sai, I heard you were really sick," she said. "I'm so glad you're feeling better. I've missed you all these months."

"You have?" I asked. I wondered if she meant she missed me or the money she got outta me, which was a lot. I'd had a fair number of girls around town when I first got back, but once I found her I stuck to her, which was unusual for me. She's the prettiest whore I ever met in my life. Whores are usually average-looking at best but mostly worse (which is why I shoulda known that Yatsuha bitch wasn't a whore, cuz she was way too pretty). Anyway, on top of being super beautiful—native Ryukyuian with really long dark brown hair and fair skin—Dohzu is also one of the best cocksuckers I've ever met, so I asked for her every night until I found Jin and Fuu.

We kinda got to know each other a bit, 'specially after I moved into the brothel she worked at. She'd stick her nose in my room in between tricks before I went out at night, and we'd chat some. She'd ended up whoring for the typical reasons, parents dead and no one else to take care of her. She coulda chosen anywhere to work, but she said she picked The Pink Pillow cuz Aya was nice and didn't take too big a cut of her income.

"I_have_ missed you," she pouted. "Even after you moved out, I still thought I'd see you, but you never came by. Why not? Did I do something to piss you off?"

I was surprised. It actually sounded like she missed me and not the money! "Zu-chai, Jin never leaves me with enough juice to come play with you," I told her. "What can I say? It's as simple as that."

Her eyes got big and she looked surprised. "You mean you're really lovers with Shinshi?" she asked. I nodded and she looked even more surprised. "But how can that be when you're so...well...studly? You kinda made a name for yourself around town, you know. Some of the other girls were jealous you started seeing me exclusive-like."

I shrugged my shoulders. "For me it's about the person inside the skin. I could care less about the sex of the body involved," I told her.

She still didn't look convinced. "But you don't act like the men I've known who go for other men," she protested. "You know, the ones who act...swishy."

"Jin doesn't act that way either, does he?" I asked, and she shook her head.

"What about that time you..." she blushed and looked down, "...well you know..."

I knew. One night I'd been feeling so lonely, I jumped her after she got me off. She looked so pretty and smelled so good, I couldn't help myself. I went down on her, kinda imagining it was Fuu even though Dohzu was built different and her scent was wrong. It was still fun and she came really hard, which made me feel great. It was the first time I ever did that with a whore, and prolly the last, too, but I don't regret it.

"You were yummy, Zu-chai," I admitted. "But like I said, Jin's been number one for over a year now, and once I found him again...well..."

She sighed. "I can't say it makes me happy," she said. "But I'm glad you didn't disappear cuz you were mad at me."

"Nah, never mad," I assured her. "You were the greatest." She smiled and walked over to peek out the front window. I could hear the class going strong outside and wondered why she wasn't training with the rest of them. But when she came back to The Box and sat down next to me, I kinda got a clue.

"Mu-chai," she whispered. "Let me do you again. For free even. Wouldn't you like that?"

_Oh shit!_ I put up a protest, I swear to god I did, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. She leaned down and lay her head on my chest and I could smell her perfume. My body remembered, and I started waking up under the blanket...the blanket I was naked under, by the way. She started pulling it down, and even though I grabbed it and tried to stop her, she was stronger and won.

"Oh, poor you!" she cried out. "You're nothing but skin and bones." She kissed her way down my stomach and I didn't know what to do. I suppose I coulda slugged her or something, but a horny part of me kept saying, _Just let her. __She wants to.__Who's gonna know? _It was really flattering, which made it hard to think straight. I never had such a pretty woman chasing after me before, so how could I resist? I let her do her thing and it was all kinds of good...until she was done and I freaked out. She was so pleased with herself she didn't even notice.

"You're so lucky," she purred, snuggling into my belly as I got my senses back. "Some day you'll have to tell me what Shinshi's like to be with." I remembered that's how I found Jin in the first place—following Dohzu to class cuz she could _'look at him all day.'_

After a while she sighed and raised her head. "I guess I should sneak out the back door," she whispered. "If I show up in class now, everyone will notice."

No shit. I could only nod in agreement as she pulled the blanket back up to my chin and pecked me on the cheek. She breezed out leaving me there to kick myself in the ass, wondering what, if anything, I should say to Jin and Fuu. It was wasted energy to worry, as it turned out. Fuu came in after class was done and started getting things together for her bath. When she was through she sat next to me.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Mugen?" she asked. "Are you hungry?" I opened my mouth to respond when she began to frown. Inhaling deeply, she gave me a sharp glance. "Why do I smell Dohzu?" she asked.

I stammered something, clutching the blanket at my neck like a shield. I swear, the girl has a better sense of smell than a goddamn dog. She flipped the other edge of the blanket up and stuck her nose right in my pubes. Raising her head, she gave me the iciest look I've ever seen. I kinda quailed under it, but before I could defend myself she smacked me across the face and stomped out the door. I just stared after her open-mouthed, rubbing my cheek. Damn! If Fuu knew so easily, so would Jin. Damn!

Waiting for him to come home from the bath house was the longest wait of my life. I didn't think he'd be as pissed as Fuu, but I wasn't sure. Of course, the first thing he did when he showed up was ask where she was.

"I pissed her off, and she split," I admitted.

His eyebrows arched and he came over and sat next to me. When he saw my face, his eyes got really big. "She hit you?" he asked, surprised. I nodded, waiting, and before long he laughed. "Ah! Dohzu has been here," he noted. I nodded again, wondering how I could have been so stupid not to realize her perfume would stick all over me. She always wore too much. He laughed a bit more and then sighed. "Oh Mugen. Please don't tell me..."

"She attacked me," I interrupted. "I said no. I really did. Honest to god. What could I do, punch her out? I ain't too strong at the moment, you know."

"Fuu dislikes Dohzu," he said. "Of all the women..." He trailed off, shaking his head.

"Does Fuu know she's a whore?" I asked. "Maybe if she knew how me and Dohzu got together in the first place she wouldn't be so hurt. Will you tell her for me?"

"I don't know, Mugen," he replied. "I believe that's a conversation you should have with her, but I'll consider it. And I must ask, is this a relationship you intend to continue?"

"It's like I said, Jin. She walked in and jumped me. I didn't fight her off too hard, I admit, but I ain't looking her way. There ain't no relationship. Honest!"

I was so fucking relieved he was listening to me and not stomping off like Fuu, it was almost too much to hope he'd believe me, but he seemed to. He leaned down and kissed me, and I grabbed his head and didn't let him go for a while.

"I'll try and help Fuu get over her snit," he said, after he untangled himself from my arms. "But if it ever happens again, you're on your own."

"It won't. I promise," I said sincerely.

He nodded and looked thoughtful, then he smiled. "By the way. Mother Au will be by later to check on you," he said. "Perhaps you can stop taking the medicine, now that you're feeling better."

I snorted. "I'm amazed she didn't poison me," I declared.

He looked at me as if I was nuts. "Mugen, Mother Au saved your life!"

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled, realizing I should shut my mouth. Geez. How could I go from feeling all contrite and bad that I made Fuu jealous and then turn right around and feel the same way?

Mother Au, The Witch. I was hoping I was wrong about her, but when she showed up, I knew for sure. She was into Jin. She acted all professional, and poked me and did all those healer kinds of things, but I could tell by how she looked at him that she had the hots for him something bad. I sighed. I've been dealing with shit like this for a long time, and it sure gets tiresome.

Jin is the most beautiful man I've ever seen, let alone got together with. I've never been with anyone, male or female, as perfect-looking as him, so it's a good thing he's totally clueless about himself. Usually guys that handsome are stuck up, but he ain't at all. If anything, he's kinda down on himself.

He's got no sense of his impact on other people, thank god. I saw it almost from the beginning. We'd be trudging along and the heads would turn. Men. Women. He walked by and people stared and drooled. He never noticed or paid attention. It kinda blew me away, but once we became lovers I was really glad.

Being Jin's lover always makes me think of that old saying, _If you want to be happy for the rest of your life, never make a pretty woman your wife._ I never understood what the hell that saying meant until we hooked up. Having a lover as beautiful as Jin means I've got a lover everyone gets horny for. Wherever we are, he's the one who gets all the attention. It really sucks sometimes. I'll bet that half his students show up every day just to look at him. He could prolly stand up there and do nothing but pick his nose and they'd still show up.

My last relationship with Ku was pretty nice. I was totally hot for him. He was mostly sane, a great fighter, and was always there for our captain. I looked up to him and felt flattered when he turned to me. He was a hunk of a guy, but he wasn't good looking by any means. I ain't nothing to write home about either, so I never expected someone like Jin would ever be interested in me. But since he was...well, let's just say I protect what's mine.

So watching The Witch sneak glances at him kinda pissed me off. One last straw and all. I felt threatened by her more than the others, maybe cuz she's really pretty, and older—which I know he has a thing for. I could tell he enjoyed her company and liked talking healer stuff with her. She was sending her oldest boy for training every evening, which was another connection they had that bugged the shit outta me. And, to top it off, I could tell she didn't like me too much.

I noticed it the first time she showed up after I started feeling better a week or so ago. It was the first time I really remember having any interaction with her. Even though I knew she'd been over to see me before, I'd been too wiped to open my eyes and check her out. So she came by and what I saw didn't make me happy. The way she talked to Jin...I just had this feeling. OK, she likes him, surprise, surprise. So does everyone.

Then, examining me, as she looked in my eyes and my mouth, her gaze swept downward I saw her notice the bite mark and the bruise Jin put on me the night before. Her eyes widened, and we looked at each other. I don't know what kind of face I had on, but I was thinking, _That's right bitch, he did it. He's mine and you ain't getting any._ Her eyes narrowed for a second—if looks could kill, don'cha know—and then she blushed and quickly looked away. My guess is that she heard me just fine.

Yeah, The Witch didn't like me too much, but she finally took me off the Torture Tea so I suppose I should be grateful for that. Although I'll miss my battles with Jin over it, and maybe he will too. It was the most fun I had all day there for a while.

So guess who ignored me for a whole week? Fuu. I finally got sick of it and cornered her. She was all huffy and didn't want to listen, but I made her. "I'm sorry Fuu," I began. "Didn't Jin tell you? Dohzu's a whore I knew before I found you guys. She attacked me and I wasn't in a position to fight her off. Can't you forgive me? It won't happen again, I promise."

She eyed me warily for a few moments, and then sighed. "I suppose I shouldn't be mad at you for getting attacked, considering it happened to me too," she said.

"You mean that Yunta girl?" I asked. She nodded, and got all blushy and weird, so I knew right away something was going on. "Hey...so what's up with you two anyway? You've been skipping training more than you used to." Well, Fuu can't lie for shit. Her face said everything, and my heart kinda sank. Damn! There _was_ something going on.

"Nothing's up with us, Mugen," she insisted. "And don't try to change the subject. I'm still mad at you. Am I supposed to forgive you every time a woman throws herself at you?"

"You see a line of women anywhere waiting to do that, Fuu?" I asked. "You just hate Dohzu cuz she's got the hots for Jin, just like that Au bitch."

Her eyes popped and her mouth opened. "Mother Au likes Jin?" she asked in a tiny voice.

"Yup, she sure as hell does. And I think he likes her too, for what it's worth." Maybe that wasn't totally true, but it came out of my mouth and I wasn't gonna take it back. I wasn't above doing what it took to get back in her good graces again.

"He does?" she asked in a tinier voice.

"Yup. He's got a thing for older women, you know," I told her. She looked so deflated, I felt kinda bad, but it obviously took her mind off of how pissed she was at me, so I wasn't gonna worry about it too much.

"So we gotta stick together, OK?" I insisted. "Dohzu ain't a threat. Jin doesn't think twice about her, I can tell. But The Witch..."

She actually giggled, I was relieved to see. "Mugen, Mother Au saved your life. You shouldn't call her names like that, but..." I took advantage of her turn of mood and kissed her. By the time I let her go, I knew we were gonna be OK again. Whew!

It was about a month from the time the fever knocked me down until I felt well enough to get back to my regular life again. It was September by then, and I wondered if anyone from the Brightness was gonna show up. I figured they'd put into Ryukyu some time in October, so I was pretty excited about it. Plus, it was really great to be out of the fucking house and back on my feet again.

But the first night I showed up at one of my usual haunts I got some bad news. Someone was shopping a wanted poster around that kinda looked like Jin. It took a few more nights of haunting where he'd shown up before we ended up in the same place and someone could point him out to me. He was a skinny, weaselly kinda guy, so I hated him right off.

"I heard you're looking for someone," I said, walking up to him. "Maybe I can help you out. There a reward?"

He eyed me suspiciously, but nodded. "Damn straight there is. What'cha know?"

I snorted. "I ain't saying nothing until you show me some proof," I said. "How do I know you're not just chasing after the guy who screwed your wife?" He sputtered and reached inside his shirt, when I grabbed him and dragged him outside. "Not here, asshole. Show me somewhere private." He bought that, and followed me to the alley out back.

He unrolled a piece of paper and I was glad I could read enough to know what it said. There was a rough sketch of Jin on it, not too accurately drawn and no glasses either, thank god. The poster said,_Takeda__Katsuyori__, Wanted For Murder_. The reward was 30 ryu! Wow, not bad. No wonder the bounty hunters were out.

"Murder, huh? Who'd he kill?" I asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Some poohbah in the Jap government is what I heard. Who cares? Ya know somethin' or what?"

"Yeah, I know something," I baited him. "But I don't think I'm gonna tell you after all. That's a nice reward. I think I'll turn him in myself." He got really pissed, I was happy to see. Dudes who have no self-control are easier to fight. I wasn't feeling all that strong, but I was ready.

And then he pulled a fucking gun on me! Damn! I didn't expect it, so I reacted before I even had time to think, practically slicing his head off. Ooops. It had been a long time since I killed anyone, so it made me feel kinda sick and creepy. I rifled through his clothes, taking the money he had on him, as well as the poster and the gun. One less dude hunting for Jin, but I knew there'd be more. It wasn't like Jin was keeping a low profile around here, with his class and all.

I decided I'd worked enough for the night and headed back home. I needed time to think. It was clear Ryukyu wasn't gonna be safe for us much longer, and that made me sad. I liked our life here.

When I got home I walked into Fuu's room and watched her sleep for a little while. Then I knelt down by her bed and kissed her on the cheek. Jin was curled up on his futon in the main room, and I decided I needed to sleep with him, so I stripped and snuggled up behind him the way I always used to do. He settled back into me with a quiet sigh. It felt so sweet, I wondered why I stopped doing it.

The last thought I remember before I crashed was, _ You'll get him over my dead body._

end


End file.
